Dragon Ball Absalon: Dark Saiyans
by Saiyaness Of Destruction
Summary: Hello world ,welcome to my listing of stories. This is my first DB Absalon fanfic and I thought of why not create a story based on "Dark Saiyans" of my own. I have tons of ideas that a girl can dream of bringing her stories to life, any who this story is based on a major character within the later chapters and so far there's 2 requests in it already. Feel free to pitch in ur chrtr
1. Dark Saiyans

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, GT or DB Absalon, All Credits Goes To Akira Toriyama and MellaVelli... I Only Own My Characters That Are Not Affiliated With DBZ And DB Fanon... Well world this is my first Dragon Ball Absalon fanfic.. I hope you guys like it :) , I've already have 2 requested characters that are to be seen in the later chapters that are being written as you're reading this ^_^ , feel free to pitch in Dark Saiyans of your own if you like :D ,just make sure you give me all the info based on the character's backgrounds and abilities.. With your help I can build a huge storyline ^_^, anyways R&E.. (Minor Editing At The Moment ^^)**_

 _ **Storyline By Arsonist**_

 _ **..::Dark Saiyans::..**_

Far far away within the depths of space, further than Namek; a gloomy planet going by the name Absalon has quite a growth of .."Dark Saiyans" population. Due to the ice jin tyrant known as Freiza, who has destroyed planet Vegeta-Sei a few of the saiyans that were too far away from home were in luck. And the saiyan race has became endangered from that mass destruction. The Battalion that arrived to the gloomy planet has encountered a dark force. Somewhat a "Dark Saiyan God" going by the name Sosarus. The escaped saiyans of Vegeta-Sei sees that he was great in power and offered a blessful gift if they stayed and overthrow Frieza for his bloody misdeed, under his rule thus becoming their God King. The Battalion had no other choice other than to stay since they had no where to go and agreed to the mighty God King Sosarus to rebel Frieza on sight. Through out the galaxy planet Absalon wasn't the only planet that harbored saiyans. Planet Tecravis was home to Fire Saiyans whom lived within the depths of the caves away from the city and palace in Vegeta-Sei at the time of the planet's existence. They were well self trained saiyans that learned to lower their ki's to untraceable detection. This ability was proven highly effective on food snatching during late evening hours in the palace regardless the tight security around the palace's perimeter. After many years go by King Sosarus has ordered his dark army to go about the galaxy and put the planets they encounter under his rule. Some became successful through the deadly threat and other's suffered a terrible demise for insistently rejecting the dark troop's command, his kind of PTO from Absalon. And not a long flight too soon the two Dark Saiyans has arrived to planet Tecravis. The dark saiyans sensed high ki levels for a weak race that inhabited the planet upon arrival. The inhabitants of Tecravis were humanoid looking beings with dark to light brown hair and gray to light green eyes and pale skin color along with pointy ears. "Something doesn't add up.. These Ki levels are much too high for these beings.." A dark saiyan said to his fellow beside him going by the name Razu. "Your certainly right about that, Razu.. But I can feel the spike of these ki levels high across these mountains within the distance.." Magni replied back pointing a finger towards the high mountains. Razu nodded to his friend's given direction and took off towards the destination pointed out by Magni. They were sent to this planet to procure a much more advanced healing serum, but instead they went about in seach of mysterious high ki levels. "Someone's coming" a fire saiyan warned the others as the one alerting the rest ran off into the cave seeking their mighty leader ,Aeidus. Aeidus is and always has been the leader of the Fire Saiyan clan, He towered a good 6 tall with a heavy build. The armor he wore is black with purple along with a black jumpsuit pants and black combat boots. He is father to a beautiful Fire Princess known as Kindra, Fire Saiyans consist of dark brown, deep crimson to black or brown tresses that fades into gold or shiny ruby on the ends of their hair. Their eyes range from deep orange, amber, gold and purple as rarity. Kindra is the clan's most powerful second in command and is extremely fearless. Her father worries of her careless act sometimes and fear it can compromise her life one day. As the arrival of the two dark saiyans touched down before the crowded Fire Saiyan's cave ,Aeidus walked through the crowd before him as he came to confront the two invaders who boldly dared to step foot in his home. Razu stood high and mighty towering 7 feet tall wearing a pearlescent white and gold chest plated armor without shoulder and hip armor pads along with a light gray underarmor bodysuite and matching boots in the same color of his armor and pearlescent bracers to suite his unique style. The color of his armor stated that he is passed elite ranking status, a much superior high ranking officer in the military, a Lieutenant General frankly. For a dark saiyan he was quite handsome with a slight similarity to Raditz's image and regarding those wickedly black eyes he has along with purple irises and amazingly long black mane that passed his rump possessing a widow peak as a bang hung over his right eye as the rest curtaining over his shoulders. His skin is pale as that's how dark saiyans are in the dark planet of Absalon, along with deep violet tribal markings on it throughout his torso and arms. Over his neckline of his armor and bodysuit a slight end marking of it can be seen . Magni was a classic mid elite wearing a black and blue armor along with a black full bodysuit and matching boots. He had short spiky hair and light tanned skin along with the same dark eyes of all dark saiyans but his are golden irises. "Who are you ,State you business!" Clan Leader Aeidus stated in a loud ordering tone as all eyes focused on their invaders. A dark fangsy smirk light Razu-Khan's face as Kindra walked passed her father and stood up fearlessly before the towering juggernaut before her looking down at her with eerie purple eyes. "Who ever you are.. By the looks of you , bring no good around here.. So take your leave.."Kindra growled as Razu's purple irises scanned the curvaceous fire saiyaness before him. She wore a stripped animal furred short dress that leave plenty to imagination to the towering male before her. Her skin was light tanned, her hair is black and uniquely faded light purple to dark hue on the ends along with light purple eyes and reached four feet in height. She was quite different and unique for a fire saiyan. To his interest in silence, he imagine kidnapping her and breeding her to preserve his mighty dark race. "Hey are you hearing me moron! .. Get gone!" Kindra yelled as Magni curled his lip at her rude behavior, he was going to open his mouth to retort what was on his mind but was stopped by his high ranking superior with a raise of his hand "Now now young lady I hear you loud and clear.. But that attitude isn't going to get you anything.. Or want your way" Razu smoothly growled closing in the gapbetween him and Kindra as she backed a step away baring her fangs as a threat. Razu didn't utter a word but chuckled at the fire saiyaness's threat. To him it was quite amusing how others sees him as a major threat and highly intimidating. "Well since your not going anywhere .. I'll make sure of it that you wouldn't leave.." She hissed slowly powering up as purple and pink volts of ki lashed about her being whilst her ki began on the raise. The rest began to power up as well ,readying themselves to go into a battle. "Finally some action.. I was beginning to get bored of this" Magni snorted as Razu scoffed "Ha! Show me that I will not be leaving deary" Razu chortled mockingly as he stood cocky with his head cocked aside to the left whilst his mane violently flew into the air by the harsh ki breeze emanating from the fire clan before him. With a sudden rush from the clan ,Magni and Razu didn't expected the primitive dressed fire saiyans to come in powerful. Kindra launched herself towards the high ranking dark saiyan as he dodged every kick and fist hurled his way with his arms crossed and a mocking smirk. With focused purple irises, he shot out a powerful hand that grabbed hold of Kindra's right arm and slamming her onto the ground repeatedly at full blunt force not enough to kill her but to injure her on point where she is unable to defend or attack. Magni wasn't doing to well himself as he received blows after blows from the leader himself. As the battle longed in for four hours straight, Razu has had enough of this boring flick and kick at the fire saiyans that seemed too weak for his great strength to go into waste. He powered a silver ki blast as it grew in great size and launched it towards the less numbers of what's left of the fire saiyans before the cave. The blast was struck on impact as it formed a massive dome of energy whilst a ring surrounded it taking all life forms near it into an fiery inferno. Razu hovered high into the skies chuckling with a unforgiving glint in his eyes. He did not cared the countless lives he has taken away including his friend. But not everyone in this vicinity of the planet perished. He held a unconscious Kindra wrapped in his right arm as the breeze of the blast blew it into the air. "Well now that wasn't so bad… Time to head back" he said before taking off towards his pod hidden in the forest a few miles away.

On the way back to Planet Absalon, Razu arrived with Kindra still knocked out as the landing bay staff assisted on helping him by rushing her to medical. Hours passed as Kindra awaken to being inside a tank filled with blue greenish fluid and a mask over her face. She was healed completely and she didn't like the feeling of being under fluid especially locked inside a small tank but she was confused and filled with sudden panic to realizing there is no healing tanks in Tecravis. She banged her fists against the glass as the machine began beeping of her clearance to being fully healed. "Calm down woman.. It aint like your going to drown, your wearing a oxygen mask for kami's sake" a short male bearded humanoid doctor bickered as he cleared the readings and drained the fluid. The very second the hatch to the tank opened Kindra didn't realize she was bare naked, she was deeply distraught and Razu was waiting right there by the arch entrance to the Healing Ward. He didn't find it amusing that Kindra jumped out wildly out the tank and knocking down the doctor but its part of a saiyan's nature to be such a way "Youuuu!" she growled fiercely as she looked up seeing Razu standing glaring at her. He grabbed the armor and uniform he had prepared for her and walked up to her. Naked or not she positioned herself in battle stance and launched into a attack towards Razu. He furrowed his brows and caught the fist thrown at him to his face and blocked a kick with his powerful right knee. With a quick grab onto her neck and squeezing on a nerve on it which sent a agonizing pain over her body, this stabilized her quick as he showed her the armor he picked out for her "Put this on and quit your shit before I make you" he snarled in a low warning tone as Kindra's light purple eyes glared into those of pure evil and darkness. She grabbed the armor harshly off his hands and pulled away from him as she then slipped into her bodysuit and putting on the armor. As Kindra slipped onto the given armor and walking out of the healing ward following the Lieutenant General, her eyes widen in absolute terror to seeing where she was. She was no longer in Tecravis.. "Welcome to your new home.. Kindra.. Planet Absalon.. Here you will be trained and prepared into going to battles and purges as King Sosarus orders" He spoke as Kindra was far too stunned to speak until her rage began to grow within "I WANT TO GO BACK! CARRY ME BACK TO TECRAVIS!" Kindra roared as Razu curled his lip and wrinkled his nose baring his fangs out as a threat. "Lower you voice woman.. You have no rights here.. This is where you'll be staying AND living, pull another stunt like that again on me and sohelp me Lord Sosarus I'll fucking kill you.. Am I clear… Now follow.." He warned in a low tone as he held onto Kindra's arm with a crushing grip whilst she nodded to his warning and walking off towards the futuristic town and heading towards the city that encircled a massive white towering palace. As the High Ranking Superior soldier arrived to a Superior Elite's neighborhood. The apartments there were boxy looking homes with a paleblue hue and white doors with horizontal lines across them in a futuristic manner. Kindra was furious and thought of nothing more than to throttle her "Care Taker". Inside the apartments were very spacious, clean and bionic like. Razu entered one as the door slid open to his right, inside was pale blue along with white tiled floors and a neat white couch in the living room facing a 40" Television. To the right was the kitchen divided by a wall and a window in it for looking into the living room. The homes here were quite lived in, to the left was a hall that consisted three bedrooms, a master, gym with a healing tank and a outdoor small patio right out the sliding glass doors. The third bedroom was a decent simple guest room prepared for occasional visitors. "This is my home… The guest room is yours.. Make yourself at home.." Razu said in his harsh voice as he walked down the hall and entering his room. The master's bedroom was designed to fit a superior like Razu alike the apartment within all pale blue with tiled floors, the bed was extremely large surpassing King's size. It was dressed in silver satin covering along with a white fitted sheet. Beneath the bed and throughout the tiled floors, a pale cream colored plushy rug accented the room along with cream drapes that vintagely curtained over the windows on the left side of the room. Kindra entered her room as it she was in awe to the décor and radiant coloring. A simple bed with deep purple bedding fit stood out along with a lilac rug beneath the bed, fashioned alike to Razu's room. Razu didn't close his door as he began stripping his battle gear off and Kindra decided to thank him for letting her stay under his roof. All this was way better than what she has ever had, comparing to living in the caves, Kindra was about to live like the true princess she is. As Kindra walked out her room to thank Razu, her eyes scanned every ripped muscle that printed through his pale marked skin. Her face slightly blushed to seeing Razu's ripped body in his short underwear as his tail whirled about contently to being free. He can feel being watched but kept his back turned to her as she studied his tribal markings that webbed over his back in a appealing manner while his mane was pulled aside over his shoulder. "Get on with it, woman" he said as he turned his head slightly to the side whilst his purple irises gazed onto her as she peered from the threshold of his room. His harsh attitude and way of being made her gasped in offense but quickly spoke up to avoid anymore time spent around him. "I.. Uhh.. I want to thank you for helping me, putting a roof over my head" she merely stummered as Razu cringed to her stuttering "Don't snivel woman! You're a saiyan for Sosarus's sake.. And don't mention it" he snarled whilst gripping onto a towel rag he held on his right hand and turning around facing her. His now ripped figure showing his six packed abdomen facing Kindra made her quite nervous and blushing even more into a bright scarlet shade. With a quick nod and taking her leave. Purple irises followed the kidnapped princess away from his room as he closed his eyes shook his head along with a half smirk "Perhaps there's hope yet… Time, just time is all it needs" he mentally muttered to himself as he entered the gym across from his room and began stretching, warming up before performing any training commands. Kindra was sitting on her bed wondering of her new life, this new big step was all too much for her. She lied down to the soothing comfort of the bed and pillow as she soon slipped into a slumber hearing the him from the lights on the ceiling in silence.

The following morning Kindra woke up with a start to loud harsh banging on the door "Get up and get dressed today's your mid class training!" Yelled a fierce ordering muffled voice on the other side of the door. She growled pulling the sheets off her legs and getting off the bed as she headed over to the bathroom to shower. As time passed Razu became very impatient whilst tapping his boot on the floor "Women…" He growled pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut frustratedly. He wore a dark gray and silver full battle armor along with matching gauntlets and boots and dark gray jumpsuit pants to go with his gear, today was the day he is going to be granted a fleet as a superior General of the army and he was tardy .Razu couldn't wait anymore and decided to bust into Kindra's room. His purple eyes seemed to shrink in surprise at the embarrassing scene but he already seen Kindra naked.. But not in a undignified manner. "Hey! I'm trying to hurry as fast as I could! GET OUT!" She shrieked as Razu flashed his fangs and huffed out slamming the door to his leave. He walked off to the kitchen to get a drink of water as his mind went into a deep thought. Seeing Kindra busy looking for her clothing of choice whilst wearing a towel that barely covered her behind left him to a very wild imagination. A sudden pink glow on his cheeks and ear, feeling the warmth of his body temperature slightly flaring caught him off guard as he shook his head and his thick spiky mane moving gently to his head. Pressing his index finger and thumb against both temples to ease his mind, suddenly Kindra snaps him out of this slight sexual frustration that bared over his shoulders. "I'm ready" she said straightening a gauntlet on her left arm as Razu blink his eyes clearing the moment turning his head to face her and glared at her furrowing his brows "Took your damn sweet time woman.. Now let's go were late!" He growled walking passed her as she followed him to their event. As they arrived to the palace, Kindra walked beside her superior kidnapper towards the palace entrance. She can see a very, very powerful figure standing massive and proud before his onyx throne encrusted with gold Glirian gems. This tall proud figure of his growing dark army is ,Sosarus. He towered a good 8 feet tall. His skin was pale in complexion along with black eyes and his irises are a pale peach. His hair reached passed his knees, black with silver fading to the ends. His build was hulking and the armor he wore would put King Vegeta's to shame. He wore a smoke gray with gold trimmings and chest plate full battle armor with double shoulder pads and a black bodysuit along with matching boots ,golden arm bands and gauntlets to suite his royal apparel. On the top layer of his shoulder double padded armor ,hung gold chains attached to a Royal Saiyan Crest emblem that held his black cape gracefully over his back. King Sosarus is also one of the most attractive males loaded with harems. He has three sons and two daughters so far and yet still seeking more harems in the crowd. "Keep your respect at its ultimate.. And pay very close attention to the king if he seeks a answer from you" Razu whispered to Kindra's left ear as they approached the throne's room and close to the God King. "My lord I am here at your order.. What can I do to serve you" Razu spoke respectfully as he knelt before King Sosarus and placing a hand across his armored chest. Pale peach colored irises glared down at the superior general of the army knelt before him "Lieutenant General Razu.. You are here by promoted to having the Armada Phoenix Defiance Fleet as promised.. And who is this mistress beside you.. Introduce us" Sosarus spoke in a deep smooth voice as Razu rose with pride of now owning a battle fleet and introducing Kindra to the God King of planet Absalon. Kindra's heart raced, hearing the thumping in her ears as a slight sweat tear gently rolled down her temple. Sosarus can see the fire princess was nervous and to this boring day she made his day making him smirk. "Ahh a Fire Saiyan… Please to meet you my dear.. Your kind are very rare.. I'm King Sosarus.." He introduced and mildly flirted as Kindra blushed lightly to his charming and sweet words "Please to meet you too King Sosarus.. I'm Kindra.." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Razu tried not to show any expression as the King's flirting was quite irritating to him at this point. "Razu.. Where did you find such beauty.. She's absolutely gorgeous" King Sosarus flirted as he kissed the back of Kindra's left hand whilst gazing deeply into her lush purple eyes. Kindra giggled liking the dark kings sweet way of being and by the looks of it it seems he'll claim her before Razu can. He acted quickly to end this, he made the mistake not claiming her when he had the chance. "Ah.. My Lord we have some very important training to do back on the arrival to the base ,preparing for that order you have for us and the fleet to Planet Maruta" Razu quickly spoke up as The dark saiyan King's pale peach gaze narrowed onto his army's general. "Why of course , get on with it then Razu.. And take good care of miss Kindra for me.." He smoothly spoke as a smirk curled onto his lips. Razu nodded quickly as he swiftly took his leave. As they arrived to the great Armada Phoenix Defiance mother ship fleet, Razu wasted no time hurrying up to his superior sleeping quarters pulling Kindra along. Razu looked both ways of the corridor to make sure no one sees him pulling Kindra into his quarters. "What's going on?" She asked rhetorically as he kept silent and pushed her into his room. The second the door slammed shut, his dark gaze aligned with Kindra's. She became scared of what would happen next. Razu is a very powerful dark saiyan and with each progress he makes to his growing power; it would become the dark god himself. Terrified out of her wits as small sweat tear drop roll down her temples whilst slightly hyperventilating, Razu began taking slow steps towards her then paused briefly pitying the fear Kindra showed to him. He curled his lip exposing a sharp brutal fang and wrinkled his nose at her seemingly annoyance as his tail uncoiled from around his armor and whirled mischievously behind him. "W-What are you going to do to me Razu … Don't try something stupid" Kindra spoke nervously as Razu smirked whilst a hearty dark chuckle rumbled out from his chest as he walked slowly, intimidating and showing fierce aggression towards her, just to corner her. Razu enjoys the fright, agony and suffering of his victims but Kindra was just his amusement at the moment, the joy he gets from terrifying her made him feel invincible and in control. As Kindra kept backing away and questions not being answered made her panic more until her back met with the wall behind her. Her eyes widened when Razu smirked darkly ,showing a pleased threat that this is where she was wanted. As he neared in to close their gap, Kindra tried to make a run for it but being this cornered by a 7 feet tall juggernaut with near absolute god strength was impossible to get away from. Her purple eyes glared into his purple irises and surprising her suddenly when he reached a hand to brush her hair away from her neck to check for any mating wounds. "What are you… Talk to me Razu! What's going on!?" Kindra snapped getting tired of the guessing game stirring in her head as she tried to move. "Keep still woman! There appears to be no mating wounds on your neck.. How can this be, you are a very attractive female" he said checking the back of her neck, wrists and palm of her hand. "I was never attracted to any of those fire saiyans.. I've had friends but it never reached to those extremities" Kindra scowled at him and pulling her hand away from his. He glared at her before brushing her unique black hair that faded into light to dark purple on the ends and glaring at a clean spot on her neck. Kindra's purple eyes gazed deeply into Razu's wondering what he was about to do. He moved closer to her bumping chests together, Kindra began to think this was about to take a different turn and feared what was the worse of her entire life, the loss of her virginity. To her surprise, Razu pressed his lips against hers as he deepened the kiss whilst holding her head from the side. He tend to lure her into breeding and baring as much youngs as she can but somewhat there's a tiny guilt within that's merely bothersome to him. The kissing became deeper as the heat of passion soon put them into the throws of intimacy. Mere minutes passed as Razu was in deep into mating with the fire princess who is merely a concubine for a temporary short time, soon enough he bared his fangs out in lust and punctured them deeply into her flesh as by instinct Kindra did the same resulting in the completemating bond between them. As weeks go by and the Armada Phoenix Defiance fleet headed over to planet Adruatis for a major purge out and rumors spreaded that the inhabitants there were relevant to a super saiyan's second form in power and strength. Its too bad it was going to be a waste of such power against dark saiyans. Razu advanced his battalions towards the inhabitants with more fire power as he began taking notice of Kindra's behavior.. It wasn't like her at all and a strange spike of ki can be felt. Razu knew a bit of pregnancy but nothing much of a life form growing inside giving off ki, especially from the mighty saiyan race. The inhabitants of Adruatis were feline jins with juggernaut builds and towering at 9ft with raw power close to saiyans, Razu feared nothing as the ground beneath his boots bellowed with black ki that swirled over his being. The feline jins felt intimidated by his fierce dark performance. His black eyes with purple irises gave off an eerie glow as volts of pale green and teal colored ki lashed about his long black spiky mane and frame. His muscle build bulged through his superior battle armor as he powered up more and growing a black and teal ki blast on the palm of his hand. Facing his flexed palm towards the horde of feline jin soldiers before him; firing the dark blast that incinerated every soul in its path of destruction. With a evil hearty maniacal laugh at his infamous move and claiming the lives of planet Adruatis in his way, he flew towards the base along with his ultimate soldiers wiping out the half of this hemisphere clean. Kindra could barely focus clearly and the symptoms soon began to increase over time. As she followed her superior to war she had to land due to exhaustion and fatigue not including the nausea that was constant on the run. Razu was busy blasting and fighting off the feline jin soldiers as he managed to kill the last one before looking back and seeing Kindra sprawled on the ground. He quickly flew down to aid her in what ever made her ill. "Kindra this is no time to take a damn nap woman! Get up ,were almostdone with this war!" A powered up Razu sneered as Kindra simply just stared at him blanklessly before covering her mouth and running off to the nearest bush bringing up the sickening bile. It suddenly hit Razu's realization to why Kindra was looking pale and constantly sick and tired. "Kindra… Go to the ship and stay in my quarters.. Your in no shape to fight.. " he said softly as he held her by her waist helping her up whilst she nodded to his order. Hours passed on ends as planet Adruatis became lifeless in the short time through. Kindra was out cold sleeping on Razu's oversized bed. Soon the door slid open as Razu stepped in, walking into his sleeping quarters and pausing towards his bed. This was the moment to scan Kindra's body for that strange ki he's feeling at the moment. He walked up to sleeping Kindra and gently removed the sheet over her body, placing a hand against her tummy as she sleped. The sudden jolt of ki made him jump back in a unexpected reaction as Kindra rolled over to her side. He couldn't believe it but he just guessed the gender of the growing life form within her. She was merely 3 weeks for the unborn's gender to be read but Razu lucked out on it. A half smirk lite his face as he closed his dark eyes "A boy… And I've already have a name for him.. Keegan shall be" he muttered to himself as he removed his battle armor and heading for the showers. After reports have been undergoing to the God King of planet Absalon based on the success of the siege on planet Adruatis. Pleased with Razu and his Battle Fleet, Sosarus awaited for the fire saiyaness and not expecting quite the disappointment that was ahead.

The Armada Phoenix Defiance Fleet made a triumphant entrance over planet Absalon's atmosphere as it landed near the star ship landing bay. Razu quickly jetted to his elites apartment to care for his now mate, Kindra and taking a doctor from the medical ward to keep her on the watch. "She's going to be 2 months tomorrow within time passing over the arrival back here from that purge you both went to.. The young is doing well on its growth" the humanoid bearded doctor said running a ultrasound over Kindra's tummy. Razu was proud and couldn't wait to see his young be born on its due date. Rumors began spreading that Kindra was now pregnant with Razu's unborn spawn and King Sosarus wasn't to pleased, quite distraught and wanting to abolish Razu for his misdeed, knowing that he expressed interest to the unique fire saiyaness. Within the dark gothic palace, King Sosarus wanted to bestow a feast upon Razu's success. But only to see for himself that Kindra was truly pregnant. Not a moment passing more the dark god king entered his royal sleeping hambers and opened his walk-in wardrobe, browsing through his numerous amounts of royal armor and bumping into one that caught his eye. A cream colored full royal battle armor with brandy wine shiny trimmings ,chest plate and double padded shoulder armor that matched with a white full body jumpsuit and gearset. With a smirk checking his Royal battle gear on a black vintage frame mirror, his pale peach irises seemed to glow as his mind go deep into thought. Visions flashed before his mind of somewhat seeing Kindra's bare neck clear from any mating wound. He thought for a brief moment realizing why this happened so sudden, and it was a jealousy act. He growled darkly and shut his eyes whilst furrowing his brows in aggravation of the thought. "You've taken something I've wanted Razu… But soon enough I'll have it.. Watch" Sosarus snarled fiercely as he attached a brandywine colored cape to his battle armor completing his royal fit and walking out. As the evening seizes the day on Absalon, Razu and Kindra were invited to the great feast the king is throwing over his success. Sosarus rose a wine filled goblet saluting to Razu on his progress and the waiting spawn. Kindra was nervous at Sosarus's murderous glare, within he had a plan brewing up. "Congrats on your spawn ,may it bring plenty success into our great army" he said in his harsh voice as he sipped wine from his goblet. Kindra quickly nodded as Razu's purple irises gazed focusly on the hardy scene. The night soon ages throughout the late hours as the king dismisses Razu and Kindra, "Personally I think Sosarus is up to no good.. I'm getting a dreadful feeling something's about to happen" Razu muttered to Kindra in a low slurred voice as he walked towards the elites neighborhood alongside Kindra. "You think he's out to get you for breeding me?" She asked concerned as Razu's dark gaze narrowed over to hers and nodded. "There's no telling what he'll do.. So let's make the best of it between us" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. As they entered their home it wasn't long before they went into the throws of intimacy.

The following morning Razu awakened to a hard pounding on his door, he looked over to his princess still asleep and gazed up at the digital clock on the wall "Who the fuck can it be this early" he muttered angrily as he rushed out of bed wearing nothing but his short underwear and rushing to the door. The very moment Razu opened the door, he was attacked on the spot by two elite dark shadow soldiers. The God King has ordered a hit on Razu and now they are on his tail ,they will not stop until he layed dead at their feet. A loud clash wakened up Kindra startled as she jumped out of bed and swiftly grabbing the armor Razu has gifted her last night beneath the bed before jumping out a window and high tailing towards the launching bay several miles away from where she was at. As one shadow soldier attacked Razu, the other busted down the door to his room seeking Kindra but she was long gone from the first she heard the loud clash in the living room. He has prepared her for this moment, he knew this would happen since he's taken Kindra the instant Sosarus layed eyes on her. It was a jealousy act but it got him into deep trouble. The fire saiyaness managed to escape gracefully as her pod made its way out of Absalon's atmosphere. Sadly the dark saiyan Razu won't ever see his first young, and death was at his doorstep everywhere he go. It was the end of Razu's life, just like the saiyans on Vegeta-Sei, the dark saiyans on Absalon are much more ruthless and evil and didn't have a heart to give mercy. Razu fought for his life , the shadow soldiers attacked with sever blunt force, a swift iron fist slammed mercilessly against his temple and knocking him out of commission wow .. Can't believe that knockout blow killed him" a long spiky haired saiyan said to his fellow friend beside him with short spiky hair tied to a ponytail. "Your right.. He is dead I don't feel his ki anymore… Sosarus will be pleased but we couldn't find that girl.. We need to keep search of her" the short spiky hired one said tuning into his scouter for ki readings that failed to detect any power levels. The shadow soldiers took their leave and Razu layed on a pool of blood, pummeled to death… Or was he.. The shadow soldiers returned back to King Sosarus to report their success on Razu's death and the king was pleased to hear of their success but he wanted solid proof that Razu was dead. Soon upon arrival to Razu's apartment, all what was left was a pool of blood on the living room floor. Sosarus growled darkly and rose his arm powering a purple ki ball at his two shadow henchmen and blasting them into ashes whilst is royal advisor stood beside him witnessing their execution. "Arlic… Seek me the ultimate defiance stat!.. I need that fire saiyaness this instant!" Sosarus roared as Arlic flinch at Sosarus's voice cracking through the air and piercing his ears "Yes sire.. By your command" he said turning heels quickly to his leave. Kindra was miles already away from Absalon, a computerized female voice alerted to receive command on its destination but Kindra was all in tears. Regardless of the torture and kidnapping, she began feeling emotions for Razu but it hit hard that it was too late to give her heart to him. The computerized voice alerted once again awaiting its command to its destination "Planet.. Niaphus" Kindra spoke back checking the listings of planets that were actually under Sosarus's rule.. Kindra had no idea what she was heading into…


	2. Assault Continuum

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, DB ,GT, AF or Absalon. All Credits Go To Akira Toriyama, Toyble & MellaVelli. Sorry world that I've took so long to bring out Chapter 2! There's more to this story so stay tuned! If you got any ideas or OCS within DBZ feel free to pitch in! ~Story Still In Progress~**_

 ** _Storyline by Arsonist aka Saiyaness_**

 ** _Assault Continuum_**

* * *

During the attack in Razu's apartment on planet Absalon, he was attacked by 2 shadow soldiers who were sent to abolish him due to his misdeeds. As he opened the door the long spiky haired saiyan shot a ki blast upon entry and sending Razu hurling into the living room crashing into the couch and slamming into the wall. The other shadow soldier with short spiky hair tied to a pontytail ran in and busted down the door to Razu's room, seeking Kindra who already escaped the very moment she heard the loud crash in the living room. "God damn it! Where is she!" He growled furiously through clenched teeth as he looked through closets and ransacked the bedroom in search of her and to only look to the side seeing the window open as the breeze blew the curtain in. He hurried to the window in hopes of seeing Kindra escaping but no avail. She was super fast even being pregnant and quickly going out of sight the very moment she jumped out that window. Razu held onto an inch of his life as he struggled to fight off the long haired saiyan who attacked him first. But his vision blurred due to the blows, he flung a sloppy punch that was easily averted and in return a iron fist slammed right to his temple knocking him out in the process. "Wow didn't know that blow was going to kill him… Hey Kale .. Did you found the fire princess?" the long haired saiyan said looking towards the hall as Kale stormed down the hall "Nooo Kato… This shit is serious we need to find her or else its our asses" Kale said walking towards the living room and gazing to his left seeing Razu lifelessly laying on a pool of blood. "Lets report this and set it this way.. Absalon's big but we'll find her" Kato said walking out as Kale followed. On their way back to the palace and reporting of Razu's death, Sosarus let out a fierce roar at the bad news of Kindra's disappearance "Fine! At least seeing his lifeless cold body on the floor would cheer me up .. Still I want proof.. "Sosarus huffed getting up from his throne and marching his way out of the palace guarded by his two shadow soldiers and his royal advisor beside him. Sosarus finally arrives walking into the apartment to find it all trashed out and seeing nothing but a pool of blood on the floor and the body of Razu missing. Blood foot prints points out his exit out the door as Sosarus growled darkly ,frustrated with the stupidity of his two henchmen for doing such a sloppy job, he rose a powerful hand towards the shadow soldiers; his only two ultimate shadow soldiers and powered a purple ki ball "How can you just let this go! First you failed to capture Kindra and now this obnoxious fool is running out at large on my planet!.. Serves you right to die at this waste of time I've put my priceless time into" he growled and firing his blast as Kale and Kato were nothing more than just ashes in the wind. "Sage… Seek me the ultimate defiance stat!.. I need that fire saiyaness this instant!" He roared as his royal advisor flinched to his voice cracking through the air and piercing his ears "Yes Sire.. By your command" Sage responded quickly as he took off into flight and heading back to the city in search of the ultimate defiance squadron. Within the city a huge towering boxy shaped building was actually a branch connected to the base but only the major elites and superiors were working and training here. As Sage made his way to the superior's floor level and room, he knocked on the door in hope of an answer since his life was on the line as well. "Who is that" answered a superior ranked soldier. The armor he wore had short shoulder plates in dark gray along with the rest of it and the chest plates where navy blue chrome, the trimming of the armor was silver and he wore it with a black loose pants and gray combat boots. His skin complexion was a medium dark in color and his spiky black short hair hung gracefully over his shoulders, his eyes were light gray along with a bossy façade; when he smirks a sharp brutal fang is exposed at the end of his lips. As the superior ranked soldier opened the door to his office, his eyes closed half way as his nose wrinkled upon the God King's advisor. "What is it, Sage" he growled. The advisor knew this high level elite was in no mood to do favors but his life depend on it. "Tercres this is urgent.. The King just abolished his only top two henchmen and my ass is on the line, he has ordered your tactical force squad to take action at this point" the advisor begged as Tercres played a stalling act, crossing one arm over his gut whilst it supported the other as he rubbed his chin and his gray eyes averted else where. "Oh for the sake of-.. Fine! I'll throw in a new merit badge in so you can help me find this damn princess!" Sage snapped trying to negotiate with stubborn Tercres. As a wicked dark grin raced across the medium dark skinned saiyan, his fang peered out welcoming the offer. "My word, Sage was that so hard… And when was there ever a princess?" Questioned the superior ranked soldier as this Princess they seeked at large intrigued him. "Keep it in your pants Tercres.. The King is after her and Razu's life is on the line if he's not dead yet" Sage snarled between clenched teeth as Tercres's response was a scoff followed by that wicked trademark smirk of his. "Razu? He probably knocked her up already, ha! I know that bastard all to well" Tercres chortled shaking his head seeing it as a joke but Sage was all to serious to even pout. "Alright I see your point.. I'll go get the boys set up for this man hunt" Tercres said straightening up as Sage nodded once and walked off in silence. Within the palace, the God King paced back and forth before his throne and his elite soldiers who patiently, quietly awaited his orders. Soon enough the great double doors of the throne's room opened and the Defiance Squad came in. All ready in their sleek stealthy bolt armor; Tercres walked up to the King as his heavy boots thomped the marble floors, he knelt before the Royal God and crossed a hand over his chest in a respectful salute. "Tercres.. I need you and your men to haunt down a fire princess.. She's unique and powerful.. You know what to do and use" the God King solemnly said as he turned his back to his superior soldiers. As Tercres rose from his knelt position and turned heels facing his men, he nodded once as they got the message to proceed out the palace's doors. Within the depths of the woods, Kindra flew through the brushes in search of a place to bunker down. As luck has it she found a hidden cave behind big trees. Kindra landed gently to the ground as she came up to the entrance of the cave, suddenly a jolt of pain struck her sides unexpectedly as she winced wrapping a arm over her growing small baby bump. The cave soon became her hideout until the heat dies down but the most difficult part of this situation is scavenging for food. Poor Kindra was alone, cold and hungery

All the poor fire saiyaness had was the dress she had on on her. The evening soon fell over the skies as Kindra was out cold in her sleep but suddenly the sound of trees falling and rocks collapsing from the side of the mountain on the cave awaken Kindra with a start. "Fan out! She might be around here! The broken branches on the trees lead this way!" Cried out one of the elites of the Defiance Squad. Tercres whizzed around the remote area in the woods as his special ability of searching for a wanted being was the great sense of smell. He only wore his scouter for communication purposes and also to hide the ability of sensing ki. Following this female scent that has a tad bit of distressed hormones in the air has knocked the realization of where the fire princess is at. Through a small hole in the caves, Kindra can see Tercres and his men spread about in search of her but Tercres was dangerously close to discovering her hideout. She quickly looked around for a place to hide in the cave and saw a high edge that lead to a hidden crawl space on the ceiling of the cave. Tercres slowly hovered around this mountain as if it seemed to call him out, to his curiosity he flew down and stood before some big trees that his the entrance to the cave. His light gray eyes closed half way to sharpen his vision as he sees a cave within the dark side of the mountain. "Ahh clever girl.. To bad your cleverness isn't as much until someone figures out where your hiding" he said quietly to himself. Kindra quietly awaited on the high ledge of the crawl space as Tercres made his way into the cave. Kindra's purple eyes slightly watered as she watched the superior leader of a powerful squad enter her hideout. "Come out little fire princess… I know you're here, I can smell your hormonal distress woman" Tercres called out as Kindra kept quiet. His light gray eyes scanned the ceilings of the cave until they sight of a white cloth hanging from the ledge. A wicked fangsy smirk curled on his lips as he slowly hovered up to Kindra's hidden spot. "Well hello there princess… Your being ordered to-" Tercres was cut off by a purple fire ki blast that has been shot at him unexpectedly and dodged as it exploded on impact against the wall and causing a loud crash which alerted the rest of Tercres's troops. "What the hell was that! I think Tercres might have found her" called out one of the elites as the rest rushed over to him. "Now that was rude of you to interrupt woman!" Tercres snarled as Kindra rose from the ledge, her small baby bump visible drew the attention as Tercres glared down at her in silence. "Try something stupid and I'll have Razu kill you! You moron!" Kindra growled as she powered another ki blast on the palm of her right hand. Tercres scoffed as it was followed by a mocking laugh "Mercy me woman.. Razu is no more than you and me.. If you don't come with me which would be the easiest deal you can take or by force which would be something you'll regret terribly for not listening and following, the king is the one who will subject this agonizing ordeal to you m' lady… Your choice" Tercres said smirking as Kindra bared her tiny fangs out and launched herself onto him without thinking. The words "Razu is no more" hit her in the chest like a knife, she didn't realized how much she cared and somewhat loved the deadly kidnapper she fell for. Throwing fist after fist and barrages of kicks as Tercres deflected and blocked blows with ease made him chuckle thus angering the unique fire princess. Overwhelmed with rage and sorrow made Kindra sloppy in the fight against Tercres who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Oh slow down sweetheart you'll catch a cramp" Tercres continued egging her on as by luck Kindra caught a sudden cramp and collapsed to her knees whilst wrapping a arm over her tummy and trying to catch her breath. "I'm guessing you give up? Perhaps you need me to subdue that rage in you before going back to the king… Its best you don't go to him this way, such rudeness is not tolerated and can lead to … An unpleasant agonizing demise" Tercres warned as Kindra struggled to rise with her wobbly legs. "I'm not… Giving up! Your shit head… I.. I" Kindra struggled through short breaths but Tercres wasn't going to have anymore of this petty crap. He pulled a small silver gun with blue and black designings on it. It contained one tranquilizer dart powerful enough to sleep a horse. "Wait! I-" Kindra tried to reason but it was too late, Tercres had already shot the tranq needle as Kindra fell limp to her side and out cold into her sleep. By the time Tercres's men carefully removed the rocks out of the cave, a sudden blast flung to troops either direction as Tercres cleared his way out holding the fire princess over his shoulder. "Took you long enough.. Let's go report and get back to our lives" Tercres said before launching into the skies in flight as he left his men behind. "They were in there this whole time?" One troop questioned another as the other shrugged. At the palace the dark warrior GodKing sipped on a glass of wine as he looked out a window in his throne's room behind the throne, the double doors opened as the King looked back wondering who has entered in his royal time. Pleased with what he sees Sosarus was truly impressed by his Defiance superior leader. "Excellent work Tercres.. Was the dear trouble to you?" The King said smirking and walking up to Tercres as his gauntleted hands reached for a sleeping Kindra's silky hair, black sharp nails raked gently through her midnight strands as he then pulled his hand back to his nose inhaling the sweet floral scent. "Within half an hour she'll be awake Sire.. She wasn't no trouble but a tad annoying.. Pff she tried to scared me off about Razu which I found hilarious but besides this all.. Where do you want her King Sosarus" Tercres quipped as King Sosarus found it quite amusing himself that poor Kindra tried defending herself with the one she truly loves. "Put her in my Royal chambers Tercres.. And by the soldier how long has it been since you've been promoted" King Sosarus questioned before sipping his glass of wine. Tercres's light gray eyes widen as he turned his back towards the king as he was going to head to his Royal chambers. "Uh it has been a while Sire" Tercres hesitated as he continued his walk to the sleeping chambers. As the great double doors of the Royal chambers opened, Tercres gently rest Kindra on the great bed. Tercres's gray eyes scanned the beauty of the unique fire princess then glanced over to a amazing family portrait painting on the right side wall of the enormous bedroom. He walked towards it and took a long look studying the details of the painter's skilled brush. In this portrait King Sosarus stood beside his first wife and children, the great queen of Absalon. To Tercres's realization the queen was actually a fire saiyaness, her hair was black and deep orange, thick, spiky and long to the middle of her back. Her skin was a light tan along with golden eyes. Tercres can remember this beautiful woman but it was way back when he was just a kid. "Beautiful isn't she" Sosarus said startling Tercres from his musing. "Ah.. Yes she is but I only know of her when I was just a kid.. What happened to her" Tercres wondered as Sosarus walked up to him and faced the portrait. His pale peach colored irises scanned over the history of the paintings as he gently swirled the wine in its glass. "Ember.. She died of a diseases she caught on a planet while purging it with the rest of the mid classes.. She died in my arms.." King Sosarus said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Tercres sensed the King's faint sorrowness in his voice and decided to thank the King for promoting him before leaving to his quarters.

The King finally gotten what he's been in search for so long. But a so called soldier, a dark warrior who has not yet decided to part with death still looms at large. Within the same Elite's neighborhood. Razu was being harboured by a very close friend. "Razu are you sure the King wants to kill you over your mate Kindra? Your not telling me the whole story Razu!" Snapped a short spiky haired saiyaness with light skin complexion and emerald green eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake Okara! I need your help or I'll die I can't go to the medical center woman!" Growled Razu in pain as Okara quickly grabbed the items to healing and a small container that contained a good amount of the healing fluid that's used in the healing tanks for severely wounded soldiers. Okara gently applied the greenish blue ooze onto his temple and around his eyes to heal the damages and soreness. Razu let out a strangled groan as the ooze began settling in and merging the facial bones that where slightly fractured together. Soon his face was perfectly back to his handsome self again. "Well now Razu I'm willing to help you in anything.. But I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on.. Its getting under my skin that your not telling me nothing nothing!" Okara continued to needle the rare dark saiyan. A dark growl was his only answer and as for all saiyans ,a dark growl is a threat or warning. Scary or danger Okara wasn't afraid but knew the pain and distress Razu was in. "I've found her and purged her planet of her own kind.. And I took her in as my mate until the King met her.. That's when things got out of hand, I've introduced a fire saiyaness to him.. The same woman I'm in love with.. I've shouldn't have been so stupid to do such a thing.." Razu explained as Okara gawped at his story. "Razu.. Your in love? Why didn't you tell me I would've kept her here and you should've known not to introduce her to the King.. He's obsessed with the fire saiyans.." Okara spoke as she tended to his other wounds. "Why though.. They just have the amazing ability to bend fire and turning it to a bladed weapon" Razu said putting a ice bag against his head. "True.. But baring youngs from that kind of saiyans.. You have a chance to have a legendary fire saiyan god.. Its rare but not impossible" Okara explained as Razu's eyes widened at the words Legendary Fire Saiyan God. Razu hoped dearly that his unborn son Keegan would be the one. "Okara… Kindra's pregnant with my young.. And she can be out there hurt.. I've got to get her!" Razu said as he jumped off the couch and nearly knocking Okara flat on the floor. Just as he headed for the door to exit, Razu has never felt such weakness. The feeling of every ounce of strength and power drained from his core like a Sun losing its light. "I'd join in to go after Kindra and save her behind as much as the next warrior but your out of control Razu and Kindra would be ok! The baby will be ok and I need you to stay here until your deemed time of healing is done!" Okara scolded whilst holding Razu's untrained tail in a crushing grip. "I'm going to kick your ass woman.. Now let me go" Razu warned in a muffled voice with his face on the rugged floor. "I'd like to see your weak ass try" Okara tauted as Razu quickly rose his head off the floor and looked back as his pupil in his purple irise shrunk. "Weak!? I'll show you who the fuck is weak you! I'll-" Razu's warning was cut off as Okara stood there smirking with both arms crossed over her chest whilst she tapped her booted feet on the ground and her tail swirling about content behind her. "What the fuck is so funny" Razu questioned flashing his fangs. "All I can say is Kindra's lucky to have a man chase after her rescue in his birthday suite" Okara chuckled as it was followed by a hearty laugh. Razu furrowed his brows wondering what she was talking about until he looked down and seeing he's had no pants on. "When did this shit happened! And why didn't you tell me anything!" Razu snapped covering his shame as Okara fell back onto the floor laughing. "Hey I thought I can enjoy admiring a naked male" Okara said through laughing tears as she wiped them away. As Razu slipped into his pantsuit ,Okara has recently finished cooking and brought him a huge plate of rice and meat to chow down on. "I need you to eat and rest so you can heal faster ,then we can rescue Kindra.. I'm sure she's doing fine" Okara said before diving a spoonful of her home cooked food into her mouth. Razu knew Kindra was in a whole lot of trouble but did his best to keep calm and heal as his body went through its zenkai course.


	3. New Strangers

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF or Absalon. All Credits Go To Akira Toriyama, Toyble and Mellavelli. Chapter Three is in! Sorry for the wait I've needed this chapter to be just right! Special Thanks to **_alphawolf2196_** for submitting his two amazing characters , _ **Nion**_ and _**Ghoul**_ who are going to make this story bright in the future chapters! There's much much more to come as this story's progress grows.. Still accepting new OCs within DBZ if you got ideas feel free to speak your mind giving a complete BG of the OC to grow this story more.

* * *

 _ **Storyline By Saiyaness aka Arsonist**_

 _ **New Strangers**_

Within the void of space, as far as life can exist in another planet named Saris. A young saiyaness trained with a unusual particular individual wearing a black dusty old cloak. This individual has a gray and black hue and wore a mask over his. "Your going to have to try harder than that!" Snapped the saiyaness as she launched a heavy fist that her son didn't see coming. His body was flunged into the air and landed none to gently. Getting off the ground slowly in silence ,all that can be seen was his glowing white eyes. They closed half way as he studied his mother's moves and catching the right moment before his mother hurled a barrage of kicks ,he blocked and deflected volleys of ki blast she sent his way. "I know your getting there Ghoul but you'll have to work harder… Now attack me with everything you've got!" His mother challenged as he stood there in silence at first, he just discovered that opponents usually are ready for any attacks when their ready with their guards up. So if you work on your time as they lose their patience… They lower their guards as well. As the breeze blew the dust from the ground and his cloak gently into the air nothing but silence stood between him and his mother. He was waiting for the precise moment to strike, the element of surprise. His mother waited and waited thus losing interest in the training and when she decided to retort what was on her mind. Ghoul lashed at her without warning, defending herself in a sloppy manner lead to sever pains coursing through her hands and legs as she did her best to block and deflect his incoming knockout blows and volleys of ki blast he returned her way. She made a fatal move of failing to block a round house kick aimed for her right side of her ribs and suffered the blow terribly as she was flunged from the spot they trained to across the field about 40yrds away with Ghoul's quarter of a strength being used, it was quite a super blow in that kick. Not meaning to hur his one and only meaning to his world, Ghoul quickly rushed over to aid his mother. "Mother are you alright? I didn't mean to do that" he spoke in his husky voice as his mother wrinkled her nose and curled her lips and letting out a pained wince, her son helped her of the ground slowly. He felt terrible for hurting her in such a manner but something's got to get broken or bruised during training. Nion chuckled at this experience but Ghoul didn't find it amusing. "Oh Ghoul its ok to have a laugh or two.. There's nothing wrong with getting hurt during training.. That's why they call it training.. You get hurt the next time you evade or block" his mother stated as Ghoul shook his head slowly at his mother. " That doesn't mean I'll be using you as a punching bag ,mother" Ghoul said as he picked her off the ground and took off into flight towards home calling it a day. As Ghoul carried his mother in his arms whilst flying over vast farmlands and canyons, he's headed for a mountain where he and his mother live in peace. As being well trained and a quick flyer ,they finally arrived to their peaceful home. A big beautiful fusuma house within the green lush forest was adjacent to a small pond beside it and around the back was a small decent garden Nion had growing to avoid leaving the house in hopes of never getting caught. As they entered their beautiful home ,Ghoul placed his mother on a small bed in a room where the doors slide open and the serene pond is there. "I'll get you some water mother" Ghoul said as he went to do so. Nion winced at the pain that pieced on her side as she lifted her white sweat shirt to check on her bruise. Her eyes scanned over the bruises as she gently tried to touch it but it hurt terribly. "Don't touch it mother.. You'll only make it worse" he said pulling her shirt back down. Nion shook her head and slowly got off the chair. "This isn't me Ghoul I don't sit around and wait to be healed.. I'm a saiyan for crying out loud.. I push hard I never sit around" Nion complained as she walked out the room leaving Ghoul behind and walking outside to the back deck of the house and into the backyard. She wondered what it be of Absalon in these long years now since the dark saiyan warriors assassinated the father of her son. A thought crossed her mind as she felt the pain seemingly growing. "Mother you should be inside resting" Ghoul try to reason with his mother as she tired around to face him. "Son I won't lay around d the house and neither would I wait to heal.. Let's go to the town.. There must be a way to rid this pain" Nion said fixing her clothing and hiding her tail under her sweat shirt. Ghoul quickly went inside to fetch her cloak and took off as soon as she did. The town was quite crowded today as local farmers huddled up in their vending station to sell their crops and live stocks.

The streets were crowded as Nion and Ghoul seeked healing remedies in each farmers station but two of the planet's inhabitants conversated quite loudly and didn't go unnoticed. "Ahh yes the sensu beans are a rare perfect healing remedy.. They even say it increases your powers and it's a legend but the planet is quite a distance from here" the one person said as a farmer stepped in between the two and questioned "Which planet is it? I'd like to grow this legendary healing remedy" he said as Nion and Ghoul awaited their answers whilst their backs were turned to the conversation. "Planet Rusnyria is where their sold and they say the beans are originally from planet Earth.." Said the person whom the farmer seeked their answer. Nion and Ghoul looked at each other and zipped right through the crowd. They returned home as Nion ran into the house and towards her bedroom as she grabbed a small bag and putting what she need to carry to go into flight. "Mother your not even sure if that remedy even works.." Ghoul tried to reasoned as Nion continued searching the room ignoring her son's words. "Ghoul we've been on Saris long enough to call it our home.. It won't hurt to discover another planet for just a simple remedy.. Now pack your things and help me find that remote for our pods" chortled Ghoul's mother as Ghoul just stood there watching his mother run back and forth around the bedroom for the remote control of the pods. "I've got nothing to pack" he said under his breath as he shrugged and helped search the room. Not a moment later Nion found the remote beneath a dresser, smiling with glee she plopped it into her white sweat shirt an hurried out the room. As they locked the doors and closed the shutters in their home, Nion and Ghoul left for a great distanced terrain where their pods landed. "Mother do you know where is this Rusnyria planet at?" Questioned the frost demon as Nion pulled out both pod's remote and commanded them to hover into the air. "Rusnyria is far but… its closer to Absalon than here" Nion said in a low tone. Her voice tone didn't go unnoticed as Ghoul slightly turned his head to the side realizing the hurt in her voice. "We don't have to go anywhere near them mother.. But you sure know well that nothing can hurt us" hissed Ghoul as he remembered the suffering his mother went through with the dark saiyans of Absalon. As they arrived to their pods and taking off into the great journey towards Rusnyria, Planet Absalon were having their own troubles as well. Hours go by as Kindra finally awakens from the strong tranq Tercres has drugged her with; with a start she propped herself up on a brandy wine colored velveteen covering of a huge bed. Her purple eyes scanned around the white marble blocked room with brandy wine drapes hanging gracefully over the big windows. "The Princess awakens.. Did you sleep well my dear" a dark husky voice ranged out as Kindra whipped her head to her left. Creepiest thing of seeing pale peach colored irises glowing and moving within the darkness in a corner. King Sosarus steps into the bedroom's dim ceiling candle chandelier light that hung before the big bed. Kindra began to slowly hyperventilate as the dark king approached her. "What did you do with Razu! Where is he!" Roared Kindra furious as Sosarus wrinkled his nose and curled his lip ,slightly baring a brutal fang. "Your lover boy? He's no more dearest.. Why not change into a new life, I can make you the great and powerful Queen of Absalon.. We can rule the galaxies together ,my one" declared the dark king as he offered his all to her. Kindra's eyes welled as tears gently rolled down to their defeat. The love of her life is gone and now she's stuck with this incompetent oaf. Sosarus slowly moved in to comfort the woman he's went through all the troubles for and gently reached a powerful battle skilled hand onto her soft skin on her face and wiped her tears away. "My one… There's nothing to be sad about.. You have the world here and as powerful and bringer of doom our race is, Saiyans don't cry.. Woman" he softly whispered to her ears as he slowly made his way to her next. With a slight raze of his fang against her neck, Kindra jumped from his side and scooched herself across the bed to get away from him. Filled with a little despair and insult, Sosarus growled and made his way towards Kindra , she kicked her feet to distract him but that was a big mistake. He shot out a hand grabbing onto her ankle and pulled her onto him as she struggled to fight him off. Sadly Kindra was losing against the dark warrior king behemoth, weighing half a ton in muscle weight and towering a good eight feet as a goliath saiyan from his bloodline ,Kindra didn't stand a chance to even push him. Just as Sosarus was about to succeed in raping the fire princess. A huge dark shadow grew over a window; the loud clash of a figure's entry halted the dark King's progress of making Kindra lose her growing young. "She's mine and if you want her you'll have to go through me!" Roared the familiar dark warrior who's dark purple tribal runes glowed brightly over his shoulder plate less armor. "Razu! I knew you were alive! My love!" Kindra shrieked with a joyful relief as a dark growl rang out. "You've got some nerves breaking into my royal chambers, I'll eliminate you now that you're here since these failures failed to kill you.. Have you got any idea who your up against ,weakling!" Snarled King Sosarus in a menacing tone as Razu brewed an escape plan for Kindra. "Kindra come with me!" Razu yelled leaping out of the same window he broke into as Kindra zipped right passed the towering king and following her mate.

With a loud ferocious roar the dark king vaulted out of his royal chamber's window and flew towards his deserters and gaining in on them quickly than unexpected. "Kindra I've got a pod set and ready for you to leave" Razu said handing a remote to Kindra as tears returned to her eyes again. "No I'm not leaving you Razu! I won't let you die ,I won't!" She refused as Razu tried flying faster along with the mother of his child from the beast that wanted nothing more but blood on his killing. "Kindra this isn't the time to argue woman! Do it for Keegan.. Tell him about us when we were together.. Tell him the truth Kindra.. Now leave before your no more, I'll distract him from here" Razu said speaking his last atonement. Kindra took the control and flew in the direction hinted by Razu's eyes to avoid the dark king from following her. As Kindra nosedived into the forest beneath and landed within the swamp ,she took off sprinting towards the location where the pod safely sat. Sprinting through crags and canyons, a loud crash which lifted the rocks from the grounds due to a powerful blow that made an impact caused Kindra to pause, seeing Razu reflected in her purple eyes being hurled out into the distance as the king followed for more carnage. She quickly slid down a ridge as her eyes caught visual of the pod. No thinking or hesitating , Kindra did what was told. Blood bath after blood bath as Razu was on a last inch of his life the sound of a pod lifting off caught the King's attention. Sosarus whirled around and looking up at the pod ready to leave Absalon's gloomy atmosphere, he decided to go after her and destroy what destroyed his chance to having rare youngs from the fire saiyans bloodline. As he flew towards the pod, Kindra gasped and braced herself for the worst and wrapped both arms over her little tummy for protection. A huge blast was fired as Sosarus let out a pained cry, "I .. Won't let you.. You, you fucking piece of shit.. Worthless bastard .. Now I know how poor Ember died you fiend… You've killed her because she couldn't give you what you wanted!" Razu growled spilling the secrete as Sosarus's eyes widened at the information he tried keeping secret all these years for one soldier to just blurt it out like a simple spoken sentenced. "It is true.. Anyone but you will only know that.." The dark king declared darkly as he lifted a hand and a silver colored ki ball growing within his palm of his hand, shooting it towards the target as it engulfed Razu into a nightmarish inferno hell whilst it turned his being into ashes; Razu was no more than a name to remember. As the pod left Absalon's atmosphere, wails and heart aching cries filled in the small space. Rivers of tears and the suffering agony to the lost of her love is all the poor fire princess can do. The only soothing she had within this long journey to Rusnyria was her unborn child. Experiencing the youngling's full grown moments within spooked her a bit but got the understanding that's how a healthy baby grows. As time passes in this very long journey to Rusnyria, Kindra was just hours from her due date. The pod finally entered planet Rusnyria and landed near a beautiful lake near a city, the fire princess budged out of the pod holding her tummy from the agonizing pain of labor as she merely walked. Her water broke during the pod's rough landing and now the young was about to be born. After a good two hours of screaming and grunting during the birth of the fire princess's first young, it was finally born. Her head spinned from the terrible distress of birth but the precious cargo was worth it. As the baby cried and cooed she looked down on the bed of leaves she randomly sat on and there he was. Pale skinned with violet tribal runes that ribboned around his body and black tail was Razu's exact DNA that proudly displayed on him. His hair was violet black along with dark purple ends in every lock of hair, he had bangs that curtained both sides of his eyes as the rest of his mane spreaded out like a lion's mane as it reached past his behind. His eyes were exactly as his father's but with pale purple irises. A reminder to Kindra, her great grandmother had those beautiful pale purple eyes. She quickly cradled her young in a comforting manner and little Keegan was fast asleep with that motherly soothing love. "I can't believe that bastard father of yours knew your gender and the nerve to give you a name before I can accept it.. Its not a bad name but I just wish your father told me.. So I could agree with him together" Kindra sadly spoke as her voice broke. As a young mother without a home and no food to eat, Kindra seeked the best she could to find a roof over her head. But someone was keeping an eye on her. As she walked and walked through the Forest's grassy floors, she came about a small clear water pond. Rusnyria was much like Earth but with a light purple sky and blue grass that covered the lands to the planet's beauty. She looked around as she rested little Keegan down on the floor. A big leaf that held water like a bowl was just fine to get a good sip out of. Kindra scooped more water into the leaf and fed it to her young as she too consumed some. As blue eyes kept watch over her ,this being believed it was time to make oneself known. A figure wearing a black coat uniformed over a white shirt with baggy gray pants and black combat boots appeared next to her. Frightened and startled at this sudden appearance Kindra unthinkingly sprunged into action by hurling a fist that was easily caught. This being had a fine blue mohawk with a long bang that hung over his right side of his face. His skin was light cream in complexion and his ears were pointy along with round chrome blue platinum earrings. "Get away from me! Leave us be!" Kindra growled darkly with pure hostility and showing no mercy on this stranger. He blocked every kick and fist the fire princess threw and the impacts were weak, vitals of health on Kindra was no good. She was loosing her healthy coat on her tail and the glow of the recent pregnancy was fading away. "Dearest please I mean no harm.. Come with me , by the looks of it I can tell your not well in health and you just had your young… I'm a father as well .. Since yesterday " the blue mohawk kaioshin said standing proper before Kindra as her tail whipped about ready for any action. For some reason this man, she can feel he wasn't lying and was very pure of heart. Her tail calmed down as she slowly lowered her guard. "I've never seen your kind.. What and who are you?" The princess merely hesitated to ask as the gentle man smiled softly. "Why my dear I'm the Northern Kaioshin.. But you can call me Aiken.. And I'm a God , that's what a Kaioshin is" the blue haired kaioshin said with a warm smile. This all seemed a wee bit of bullshit to Kindra but the honesty, purity and integrity coming from the Northern Kaioshin was all too real and true for lies. Kindra picked her son up and left along with the kaioshin, better underneath a roof than stranded in the rain. The Northern Kaioshin decided the walk was too much for the unhealthy mother and paused to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Hey what are you-" Kindra began but was cut off at the dramatic change of scenes before her eyes. "What the hell happened?" The confused fire princess questioned as Aiken smirked walking towards a nice welcoming cottage adjacent to a farm.

Behind the cottage was a strange huge building that engulfed the size of Aiken's home. Kindra can only wonder what this strange eye capturing building was. "Come on in dear you need to eat" the blue haired kaioshin said as a cry of another young caught Kindra's attention. She can remember him telling her he's also a father since yesterday? Its confusing since he didn't exactly explained to her what happened. As she entered the warm cottage , there before the kitchen floor was a light tan skinned, blue haired child. But he has a tail and black eyes with light blue irises! "You have an absalonian saiyan baby!?" Kindra blurted out as Aiken's face flushed with a touch of embarrassment. "Yes.. About that.. I've had a .. Girlfriend from Absalon and yesterday she dropped off this young one here.. She said she can't have a hybrid in her planet; risking him being discovered will be dire and he won't have a chance to live.. They would kill him on the spot" the Northern Kaioshin explained as the little blue haired baby crawled around. As Keegan hears the sound of another young in his vicinity ,his eyes opens and begins to coo. "I think he wants to see Cobalt" Aiken said smiling as Kindra thought of it first and then putting Keegan down beside Cobalt. The two young amazing dark saiyan warrior babies were getting to know each other before getting into a ball of joy playing around. Laughs and baby giggles filled the room as Aiken and Kindra watched them have fun. "So Aiken what is that huge building behind your home" she wondered as Aiken got up from his chair and brought some nice warm tea with tea cakes. "That's a hyperbolic chamber I've created several years ago.. I believe it was a waste of time until Cobalt here appeared" he said as he sipped on his tea. "What does it do" she continued curiously as Aiken find it rather fun having the company. It's a blank dimension where it can be freezing below degrees and overly boiling hot during training.. Also 20 hours in there is 3 years inside.. Its very useful for training" said the Northern Kaioshin as he proudly looked over at his happy little one. "So they can train in there? And age with knowledge? That's amazing.. Oh Aiken can you train my son too?" Kindra begged as Aiken smiled softly whilst his blue eyes was fixed on her. " Dear Kindra I've been long going to train your son since I've saw you gave birth to him.. He's half God" the blue haired kaioshin chortled as Kindra found it rather offensive of Keegan's birth being monitored. "Were you watching !? Is that what gets you turned on!?" Kindra snapped as Aiken nearly fell off his seat to her sudden outburst. "Quiet down lady I'm not saying I enjoyed that.. I saw you holding him when he still couldn't move.. I wasn't there for his birth" Aiken huffed as kindra felt embarrassed for being hostile. "Well I didn't know he's half god.. How is that?" She questioned eager to know of who's bloodline gave Keegan the power to be half deity. " Well the great grandfather of Razu was a kaioshin from another timeline.. That's where the purple eyes come from.. Eastern Kaioshin Darse.. Darse was in love with a absalonian saiyaness many years ago and stories goes that he had to execute her to save Razu because of his godly powers and hybrid trates in the bloodline.. Darse took Razu-Khan when he was the same age of these little ones and sealed his other half of his race.. All that was left was those rare purple eyes" explained the blue haired kaioshin as he took a bite out of a tea cake. Kindra was amazed about how powerful Keegan's history bloodline is but decided to keep all this quiet until Keegan's deemed time of his decent growth. In the mean time of Nion and Ghoul's long journey to Rusnyria is taking quite the toll in the arrival. "I've thought this damn trip was going to be short…" Ghoul thought to himself as Nion was out cold in her pod. Throughout the time passing as Aiken's son Cobalt and Kindra's Keegan grew while inside the Hyperbolic chamber, their progress of knowledge underwent a perfect progress as Aiken trained them whilst young as their minds developed. Everyday Aiken trained them, 20 hours go by and they changed more and more in their growing image and strength. Until one day they were as old as 18 and 19 years old, Cobalt was a day older than Keegan. The two trained together as Northern Kaioshin Aiken helped them become stronger and showing them the ability to bend their main element they are.

After days go by Kindra has not yet seen her son since he's been in and out of the hyperbolic chamber. Instead of waiting around for him to come out, she trained as well to become stronger and healthier than she ever was. One sunny day Kindra started her day off with a warm up as Cobalt and Keegan walked out of the cottage's back deck. "Hey she doesn't know were out here.. Let's play a prank on her" Cobalt snickered as Keegan found it funny imagining the reaction of his mother. As the boys shot out of the house in a stealth mode, Kindra bent down touching her toes until something strange and familiar seemed to make the air around her denser. Kindra never knew of sensing ki but a powerful spike static in the air pointed in a direction from where it came from made her looked around. "Shit I think she knows how to sense ki ,Cobalt" Keegan whispered as Kindra smirked slightly realizing who this was. Without a warning she fired a ki blast that literally obliterated the tree where Keegan and Cobalt hid. "Try better losers!" Kindra taunted as Keegan and Cobalt looked at each other with an arched brow. "Hey I think she was talking to you" Cobalt chuckled as Keegan lightly growled. He phased before Kindra in a battle ready position. His unique violet black mane flowed gracefully through the breeze as it blew and the Sun's rays reflected a vibrant violet shine. His splitting image was the same as his father's. Kindra's eyes slightly watered remembering the last time she saw his father, Razu. "Well mother it seems like your not in the mood for sparring are you?" Keegan taunted as Kindra shut her eyes tightly to dry her tears off before positioning herself to spar with her son. "Bring it on shit talker.. You've may have been training well with Aiken but I've got just enough ass kicking skills to turn you out!" Kindra shot back as she awaited Keegan's move. A mysterious glint in Keegan's eyes give off his attack as Kindra remembered how Razu was ready to eliminate her people. Launching into a lightning move towards Keegan as he prepared to block and avert, he was left defending himself to something that wasn't there. Kindra caught Keegan's guard lowered when he realized she just left an after image behind; gasping to his mother's swift move as he whirled around to seek her, a powerful heavy fist has met with his face thus punching the lights out. His body flew several yards away from where they stood as Cobalt gawped at Kindra's assassin move. "Want some too blue haired boy?" Kindra boldly offered as Cobalt pouted his lips at Keegan's mother's taunting. As the long days go by and the Northern Kaioshin Aiken taught and teached Kindra and the two boys to better training and sparring as they progressed with every passing lesson. Its been two weeks as Nion and Ghoul left their planet in search of a legendary remedy known as the Sensu Beans. "Ghoul are you awake.. We're nearing in into planet Rusnyria's atmosphere" Nion called out on a scouter as Ghoul awaken slowly opening his white glowing eyes "I see.. Quite a big planet for something probably small to to seek" he replied back on the other end. As two pods burst right into Rusnyria's atmosphere engulfed in flames; Kindra , Aiken and the two boys that sat underneath a shady tree enjoying tea were all alerted by the sound of projectiles bursting through the skies. "Not good!" Aiken blurted out as Kindra and the two boys jumped out of their relaxing moment and got ready for battle mode. Keegan and Cobalt ran into the house to slip into their armor as Kindra and Aiken took off into flight leaving them behind and heading towards the direction where the pods landed. "Who do you think it can be Aiken" the fire princess questioned as she flew beside the blue haired kaioshin. "I'm uncertain of who it is but I am picking up on a very high and semi dark ki" he replied back as Kindra wondered "Semi dark? Its either evil or good.. Who can it be.." She mentally spoke to herself as they got closer to the location. Nion and Ghoul walked around their pod's landing spot studying the scenery amongst them. Ghoul who's highly sensitive sensing ki sensed two ki levels quickly heading their way. "Mother prepare your self some peoples are heading towards us" Ghoul warned as Nion did so. Upon arrival as Aiken and Kindra discovered the new strangers. Ghoul stood in silence staring at the two first encounters as Nion gasped quietly realizing who this woman was. "Ghoul that's a fire saiyaness up there.. I've learned they are incredibly powerful but dangerous with their techniques.. You be careful if this doesn't go well" Nion whispered to Ghoul. But Aiken being a kaioshin could hear the slightest whispers across the universe. As Ghoul nodded to his mother's warning, his white glowing eyes were more focused on Kindra than Aiken. They landed right before the new strangers. "What are your purpose here.. We're at peace and we need no trouble" Aiken spoke up first at the two new Comer's answer was silence. Suddenly Keegan and Cobalt phased right above their parents as Ghoul and Nion gawped at the new arrivals "Well now that's new! He looks like Frieza's people" Cobalt blurted out breaking the silence as Nion snarled gritting her teeth at what is unforgivingly familiar. Dark Absalonian Saiyans. With a frustrated growl she hurled a ki beam towards Cobalt as he simply just swiped it thus changing it's direction hurled into the skies. Keegan snarled baring his fangs; disliking the attack as all hell broke loose, Kindra went in for Cobalt who launched himself onto Nion. Like lightning moves Ghoul phased before Cobalt and powered bladed ki blades on his arms as he swiped it towards Cobalt's chest without warning. A purple fire blast struck into the mess of a fight thus separating everyone without damages being subjected. "Enough!" Keegan roared as everyone stood still in active mode of attacking one another. "What the fuck is going on here... Why did you came to our planet and for some unknown reason you attack my friend.. Who the hell are you!" Keegan snapped at Nion and Ghoul as everyone else dusted their armor and clothing. "Dark Saiyans from Absalon are nothing but trouble! They've killed my husband years ago... Since that day I vow to never speak and to kill them on the spot" Nion spoke with a hint of sorrow on her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Kindra. Ghoul like nothing more than to kill them all on sight but the moment wasn't right and for some reason he's caught himself glaring at Kindra. "I can sense that the two of you didn't really had the intentions of attacking us but rather searching for a legend, correct?" Aiken questioned as Nion and Ghoul arched a brow at this ironic situation. "How did you know it's a legend we're seeking" the frost hybrid demon questioned as Aiken smiled warmly at his question. "I'm the Northern Kaioshin.. A God of creation" he stated as Nion couldn't believe what he's talking about but just like Kindra's feelings against him ,Nion felt the same positivity from the blue haired kaioshin. "My son and Kindra's maybe Dark Saiyans from Absalon but are not evil.. They are both born here and raised well rather than the barbaric race themselves" the northern blue haired kaioshin explained as Nion looked away with a slight shame for attacking Cobalt unthinkingly. As Aiken continued to speak about the dark saiyans to Nion, he also welcomed them to his home. "What kind of legend are you both seeking here on Rusnyria" Kindra questioned as Nion pulled up a chair to sit on "We came here for Sensu Beans.. We've heard it restores your battle damaged body back to its normal state and it would make you even stronger" Nion explained as Kindra wondered what is Sensu Beans. She's never heard or seen them before. "Sensu beans are originally from Planet Earth but someone brought them here and grows them here.. If you seek them they are in the town near us" Aiken spoke out as he sipped on a tea Cobalt gaved to him.

A new life starts here with Ghoul and his mother Nion as they venture out to seek the Sensu Beans within the town. Meanwhile on Absalon, The dark warrior King was on a furious rampage destroying his royal chamber's furnishings and let out a colorful stream of swearing as a guard stood outside his door. With nerves popping out on his forehead as his pale peach colored eyes glow with fury ,a powerful fist bashed into the wall. "This shit isn't over.. Not by a long shot.. You think you've got away from me.. Think again.. Sabi! Come hither!" Sosarus called out to the gaurd who stood watch over the King's Royal chambers as he quickly answered to Sosarus. "Yes sire I'm at your service" he quickly spoke up. "Get me the Death Squadron Leader.. Tell him this is urgent" The dark king declared as the soldier nodded once and turned heels to his leave. Within 15minutes time passing whilst Sosarus sipped aged scotch awaiting the one he requested to be seen, a dark shadow appeared near a corner of his throne's room. "Hello King ... Asked me to be summoned" a dark menacing voice rang out as this figure stood into the light. The armor he wore was black and gold in color, a shoulder plate was fashioned on the right of his shoulder along with black pantsuit and black combat boots. His skin was pale and his hair stood up right alike to the once main King of all saiyans, King Vegeta. His eyes are black along with pearl white irises and he sported a dark fiendish smirk that went well with his ruthless unforgiving persona. "Lieutenant Kosho.. I need you to track down someone who is very special to me.. She's a fire saiyaness princess.. A rarity of our mighty race, the launching bay staffs confirmed that the pod landed in planet Rusnyria.. Quite close to our planet and kill the boy she'll have with her while your at it" King Sosarus ordered as Lieutenant Kosho walked towards a window slowly like a dark shadow of hell. "So you want me to hunt down this fire princess and kill her son... What's in it for me" he boldly questioned the King as Sosarus ignored this bold insult and spoke his mind out "I'll promote you to General of the Army" he declared. King Sosarus secretly feared Lieutenant Kosho for his fearless act and ability to blast who ever lies in his path to oblivion. The King maybe at the top of the pedestal but Lieutenant Kosho can bring down an inferno to this kingdom he's so eager to own. "Sounds like a good plan then... I'll set route to Rusnyria.. That's not very far off from here" Kosho scoffed as a crazed maniacal laugh was followed. Sosarus slightly shuddered at his deadly henchman's laughter as he left down the halls. As a black pod was launched out towards Absalon's atmosphere and into the great black void of space, Rusnyria was in for a dark day; it'll be the day Rusnyria will never be the bright planet it used to be.


	4. A Dark Encounter & TheLegendary Hy Princ

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF or Absalon! All Credits Go To Akira Toriyama, Toyble and Mellavelli. I Only Own My Characters That Are Not Affiliated With DBZ. Every work's progress can take a very long time to proceed into awesome chapters! And having a special guest **_alphawolf2196_** and his amazing characters _**Ghoul**_ and _**Nion**_ ,are the best in this growing story! If your interested in adding your own OC please give a complete detail of it's BG. Here's chapter 4 I hope you all like and enjoy it ^^'.

 _ **Storyline by Arsonist aka Saiyaness**_

 _ **A Dark Encounter and The Legendary Hybrid Prince**_

Weeks went by as Nion and Ghoul's arrival to Rusnyria had a bumpy ride but eventually everything has settled down for now. The blue haired Northern Kaioshin Aiken has helped guide his new visitors to a town near by in search of the Sensu Beans. "This planet seems much peaceful alike to ours" Nion said walking aside Aiken as Ghoul walked beside her and the rest following behind them. "Which planet are you coming from" Aiken asked walking with both his arms fixed behind the small of his back. "We were living on a planet quite far from here called Saris.. It's our home but exploring here isn't so bad for the distance.. It seems quite serene" the mother of Ghoul said softly as she looked over at the trees to her left enjoying the beautiful scenery of Rusnyria. Aiken smiled at Nion's happiness of the planet's beauty. "Well we're here.." Aiken said as the entered the town and walked within the allys of the busiest hours. There we're vendors of all kinds selling artifacts, foods and even space ships to other's way out of the planet. Cobalt and Keegan were in the midst of doing something that's not so smart. Cobalt's pale blue irises scanned around for something to do since the walk was intensely boring. "Alright everyone ,brows around to you taste and shop at you best interests as I help Nion and her son find these Sensu Beans" Aiken said as he saw Cobalt looking over a vendor's station and seeing his blue tail whirl about mischievously. "Cobalt!" Aiken snapped as Cobalt jumped to his father's calling. "Ah yes father" Cobalt fretted as Aiken's blue eyes closed halfway. "I suggest you to purchase what ever your interested in son.. I understand the way a saiyan's tail does move and your clearly are up to no good" The blue haired kaioshin scolded as a sweat drop gently ran aside Cobalt's temple realizing he's caught red handed for a misdeed he was going to commit. As Aiken huffed before taking his leave to guide Nion and Ghoul, Cobalt muttered under his breathe "Why do I always get caught". "That's because your sloppy and you should know better than to wish for such things" Aiken mentally linked to Cobalt's mind as he was yet surprised once again by his father's amazing abilities. "Oh for crying out loud!" Cobalt snapped slapping a hand over his face as Keegan let out a hearty laugh. "Oh what'sand funny big guy!" Cobalt snapped again towards his friend as all Keegan can do is laugh his butt off. "Hey wait! You've heard everything!?" Cobalt began again as Keegan held his stomach unable to bare the pain of joy on his stomach. "I've heard everything.. And its funny and true because you are sloppy" Keegan continued to needle on as Cobalt stormed off along with nerves popping out on his forehead. Aiken ,Nion and Ghoul finally reached to their destination, a rickety looking store that seen better days. Aiken walked up to the counter and gently tapped a calling bell "Ah Good afternoon! Help is needed" he called out as a aged feline jin being walked forward to assist his customers. "Afternoon customers what can I help you with" he kindly asked as Aiken smiled warmly to the owner "Yes my fellow friends here are seeking a legendary fruit known as the Sensu Bean" the blue haired kaioshin stated as the feline jin bared a bright smile "Ahh the Sensu Beans.. Its 20 Dinars for a full grown potted Sensu Bean tree and 5 for just 8 pieces" the cat being explained as Aiken looked beside Nion and Ghoul. "I'll take the tree" Nion said dropping a small pouch that contained more than 20 Dinars. "Keep it.. I just need what I came for she said as the feline jin gently put the potted Sensu Bean tree on the counter. It looked so much like a banzai tree only with a good number of beans hanging from it. Nion bore a small smile as she quickly grabbed the tree and left. "Their so small.. How can something that small restore and heal your battle damaged body at once" Ghoul asked looking and poking a finger at them. Nion smacked his finger away to avoid one from falling from it's own branch. "Don't touch it Ghoul.. We need to be sure that this would work and I feel that it would.. " his mother said smiling at the tree with glee. Ghoul haven't seen his mother this happy since his father came home one night and brought his mother her favourite meal, Roasted wild boar.

As the gang headed back ,Nion became obsessed with caring for the little tree that bores a legend of restoration. "I've never seen those things before but somewhat I feel like it could do something.. Like faith" Kindra said as Nion looked back at her for a moment then nodding "I feel the same way" she replied back. Ghoul walked through the house and towards the back where Kindra and his mother were at but only Kindra was there stretching and warming up for a training she was about to go into. As Kindra trained wearing a black full bodysuit along with short pants and tank top and black fabric wrapped from her shin to her ankles as armor to prevent sprains and twists during the training, Ghoul began to go into a mild trance. Kindra's black mane that faded into deep purple ends flew around the air gracefully as the color of the evening skies made her look somewhat very attractive. His gray and black tail gently thumped the ground as he followed Kindra's graceful moves which were actually assassin's deadly techniques. Kindra flung a few fists and kicks towards a direction as she then turn towards the house where Ghoul stood glaring at her with his white glowing eyes. It spooked her for a split second but shook it off and rested both hands on her hips as her tail whirled about in a interested manner. Ghoul knows about the tail signs but kept it secret to himself as he wondered what she was thinking standing there in silence staring back at him. "Well are you to Stan there watching me or are you in for a spar?" Kindra said breaking the silence as Ghoul nodded once and walked forward. "I'm not much of a talker.. But where did you learn these assassin techniques" he wondered as he flung his fists towards Kindra whilst she easily blocked and evaded them. "My boyfriend who was a Dark Saiyan taught me all these deadly techniques.." She replied back as she leaped towards Ghoul and hurled a round house kick that he blocked without benefit of defence. "What happened to him" Ghoul continued curiously as Kindra pulled back a fist she was going to hurl towards him and paused for a brief moment. "He died defending me... To save our unborn young who's life was on the line because the Dark GodKing wanted me to bare him a legendary fire saiyan god , a rarity amongst the saiyan bloodline" Kindra explained as her eyes slightly watered. Ghoul sees her pain and the suffering that has to do with the same of his father's untimely demise. "My mother went through the same as well.. Loosing my father to those ingrate bastards.. But this pain only makes you stronger and more resilient and eventually you'll learn to use it as a weapon" the frost demon hybrid lectured as he walked forward to Kindra and reached a skilled battle hand over her face to wipe her tears away. Kindra was surprised of how another kind of a race and demonstrate emotions as well. Not saying a peep about it, she enjoyed the comfort he offered and to his surprise Kindra jumped onto him for a soothing hug. Ghoul has never experienced anything like this before but he let it slide since there was no harm done. Nion was inside being trained on more advanced techniques taught by Aiken as Cobalt and Keegan sat on the floor learning more of these lessons.

After their break ,Nion headed outside to water her new plant that serves a purpose and what she saw was something out of this world unexpectedly and nearly dropping the glass of water on the floor. Ghoul held Kindra in a warm embrace within his arms. She knew her son have emotions but nothing like this. A little uncertain and happy at what's she's seeing made her think that her son isn't as cold blooded like the rest of his bloodline is. "Why didn't the two of you told me you both were dating!" Nion blurted out unthinkingly as Ghoul spooked and Kindra catching herself from falling flat on the ground. " Mother we're not dating I was-"Ghoul was cut off by Kindra who covered for his feelings. "He was just comforting because we share the same past.. But we're not together" she said seriously to hide the flush on her cheeks. Nion wasn't stupid and neither was she going to buy it but played along to see how long this false charade was going to last. "Alright then.. There's no shame in telling me .. I wouldn't be mad" she said walking off smirking as Ghoul had a sweat drop running down his temple. "Great now she thinks I'm dating you" he said rubbing a hand over his face as Kindra's tail gently wrapped around his as he quickly pulled his own back " What are you doing woman" Ghoul hissed as Kindra smirked at him as he hissed at her. "I know you like me Ghoul.. And that goes unnoticed by me since we've first met.. Sooo do you?" Kindra teased as Ghoul's gray hue on his face flourished. "Do I what.." He hesitated to ask as he folded his arms over his chest and nodded slightly. Kindra smiled brightly and decided to needle him on "Was that a yes?" She continued as Ghoul let out a frustrated growl "Argh! Yes I like you ,now will you stop that!" He snapped as Kindra let out a hearty laugh. " Okay .. Wanna spar?" She offered as he turned around to face her "Okay but no funny business" he growled as Kindra smirked "Alright love bug let's dance!" She taunted as Ghoul let out yet another frustrated growl "Is this what it means to like someone.. I'd rather travel back home" he mentally complained as he went into the spar with Kindra. Within the depths of darkness in space, a black pod was well on its way to Rusnyria. Wickedly evil pearl white irises reflected against the window of the pod's hatch. "The plan I've got brewing will be the most excitement I'll have in my life when it does come through" lieutenant Kosho mentally spoke as he closed his eyes and awaited for his arrival to Rusnyria. Meanwhile in Absalon, two pods burst through the atmosphere. Its been days since pods streaked over the skies of Absalon. As the staff members rushed towards the landing bay, they were surprised to see who just arrived in the planet of Dark Saiyans. A short woman with a silver purple mohawk, cream colored skin and pointy ears wearing a deep red coat lined in gold over her pink shirt and pants along with yellow combat boots. She wore this uniform with a orange drape over her shoulders. And beside her stood a 6 foot tall pale skinned male with silver white spiky hair, red eye lids and silver eyes along with two black horns protruding from the top of his head and chin. He sported a green gi along with green boots and wrist bands. Some of the staffs knew already who these people was. "Welcome back to Absalon m'lady" a dark saiyan soldier greeted as the silver purple haired woman curled her lip in disgust "Welcome acknowledged.. I need to see King Sosarus at this instance.. " she commanded as the soldiers formed a column then knelt before her as she and the pale skinned male walked pass them. The soldiers in King Sosarus's throne's room stood guard over him since the arrival of these pods; a soldier made his way to the King and knelt before him "Sire .. A woman and her son has come to see you" he stated as King Sosarus rose from the throne and walked up to the soldier. "West Kaioshin.. Lilah and her son Xicor.. There's nothing in business for them .. I wonder what they came here for" Sosarus wondered as the double doors to his throne's room opened. Lilah and Xicor made their way to him, the intensions they had was dark and could open a cold devastating war. "West Kaioshin Lilah .. How may i service you m'lady" King Sosarus greeted as Lilah halted a few inches before him. "I've came here to tell yu that me and my son are staying here for a while.. And I seek half of the control of this planet" Lilah said boldly as Xicor's silver eyes glared murderously at Sosarus's ,watching him to see if he objects and if he does Xicor will kill him on the spot. "Well of course m'lady you have half of your authority of this planet starting this instance" Sosarus said as he bowed to the West Kaioshin. Lilah smirked darkly as she turned heels to her leave. "Come on Xicor.. If that idiot King thinks he's the most powerful God in the universe, he's got it all wrong.. This planet is supposed to be mine but eventually Sosarus is going to meet with his death dealer... I'm surprised he's lived this long but someone is aiming for the kingdom and I want you to kill them on the spot" Lilah coldly spoke as Xicor nodded to his mother "As you wish mother" he replied back in a gruff voice as they walked down the dark halls of the palace.

Back on Rusnyria Cobalt and Aiken trained together with Nion and showed of their ability to bend elements of fire and electricity. Cobalt merged two fingers together as he whirled them about and pale blue volts of electricity swirled out into the air as he then fired a electrical ki blast towards a tree he aimed for as it was obliterated into ashes. Keegan performed his purple fire bending by creating a fire whip that trailed off into the air. Nion has seen the fire saiyans before but not mixed one who's abilities was divine. "You know I haven't seen mom for a few minutes.. I wonder what she's doing" Keegan said walking off as Nion held in her breathe at the secret within. "Ah uh Keegan! Wait perhaps you can show me more of your techniques I am quite amazed with your creativity" Nion tried pulling a cover up as Keegan found it rather unusual that Nion is interested in his rare abilities. Even Cobalt found it strange but kept quiet. "Well ok.. Ever seen a dragon's breath?" Keegan proudly spoke as he performed a fire breathing technique which involved him to breathed a blue and purple colored fire breath as he tapped his chest whilst snuffing smoke out his nose. Nion was actually impressed at that ability as more came from the young dark warrior God. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ,Kindra and Ghoul trained together as hours passed on the outside. Ghoul hurled his signature techniques towards Kindra as she avoided dangerous close calls while he used his bladed ki blades on his arms. To his surprise Kindra turned into the first stage of a super saiyan, her hair turned gold as the ends glow a bright purple. Her eyes turned into a purple and gold chamilion coloring as the ki breeze that surrounded her being was pale purple along with gold volts of energy. Ghoul got the understanding that this is what a super saiyan in the fire saiyan bloodline looked like going into the first stage of super saiyans. "I see you've entered the super saiyan phase.. Let's see what your made of" Ghoul growled as he launched himself onto Kindra, swiping his deadly razor ki blades towards her; she dodged them as she hurled a fire whip his direction. Lashing out as he tried evading it, the fire whip sliced his right cheek upon the evading process. Kindra saw this mistake but its all in training and Ghoul has learned to accept that. She gasped at her mistake and powered down the fire whip as it died out. "Oh shit Ghoul I'm sorry ,I'm so sorry!" Kindra repeatedly apologized as she ran up to him and gently examining his cheek wound. She reached for his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom in the hyperbolic chamber and pulled up a chair. "I'm fine it'll go away.. Please let's get back to our training" Ghoul tried reasoning but Kindra ignores when she wants to help out. "If you don't tend to it Ghoul it'll get infected and become worse in its healing process" Kindra continued as she dunked a cotton ball in water peroxide and gently dabbed onto the slit wound. Ghoul has never been treated to this kind of care and such kindness. Falling for the fire princess and her kind heart, he goes in for a small kiss on her cheek. Kindra was surprised at this act but smirked at his move as his gray cheeks seemed flourished. Her purple eyes drove him into a trance as she reached down for his hand and pulled him off his chair and soon enough they went into their midst of intimacy. Its been 20+ hours passed and Keegan was worried sick about his mother.

Aiken knew exactly what was going on but kept it to himself. "Where the hell is she" He snarled as Cobalt and Nion played a race from the lake and back sprinting through the forest back and forth. Keegan found it rather annoying since his worries about his mother was way over his neck. "By the time the two of you are done you'll create a path from here to the lake!" He shouted as Cobalt smirked and snuffed a tiny shock ki ball at the tip of his buddy's tail. Keegan jumped up from the shock and chased after the blue haired saiyan hybrid. "You wanna start with tails! I got some for you ya shit head!" Keegan snapped loudly as Nion let out a hearty laugh as she ran beside Cobalt who was being throttled by his best friend. Aiken was busy in the kitchen cooking a big feast since the two that are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber are going to be very hungry when they come out of it. As the evening approaches and everyone is inside ,Keegan walks into the kitchen and sees his mother comfortably sitting close to Ghoul. Snorting smoke out of his nostrils with rage as his eyes began to glow bright purple, he let's out a dark growl. Ghoul know of this kind of threat all too well. "I've not seen you for days ,mother and your comfortably sitting next to that!" Keegan huffed enraged as Ghoul furrowed his brows and curled his lip in strong dislike of Keegan's disrespect towards his mother. "Your mother has trained harder than any of us in these days.. You'll be surprised if something bad happens and she saves your little ungrateful ass.. Watch your mouth boy!" Ghoul scolded in a menacing tone as Keegan walked forward towards him. "Ooh no this ends now!" Nion quickly got up from her chair to end this mess. "I agree with Nion.. We shouldn't fight and Kindra has all rights of her own to choose who she pleases!" Aiken blurted out as Keegan slowly turned his head towards Aiken with a shocked look. "Choose!?" He snapped as Cobalt and Nion gulped at this moment of truth Aiken has spilled. "Shhhit" Aiken whispered under his breathe as Keegan's enraged purple glowing eyes made contact with those of a white glowing fury. Kindra wanted to end this as quickly as possible and got up from her chair to announce a secret that has been under the light for days. "It's true.. Ghoul and I are together.. He's-" Kindra's words were cut off as Keegan launched himself onto Ghoul with extreme speed and tackling as the two crash right through the wall behind Kindra. "Keegan wait!" Kindra roared out as Nion zipped passed Kindra to monitor this brawl that's taking place outside the backyard. Ghoul viciously hurled heavy fists as Keegan was slammed into a tree and being sent hurtling across the forest floors. "Nion what the hell can stop this!? I love them both I don't need either dead!" Kindra snapped as Nion gritted her teeth in fury as well. "You should've ask me about him before you've became his lover!" Nion roared back as a mess is about to happen between them as well. Cobalt sees Ghoul has the upper hand in defeating Keegan because of years of battle experience, and jumps in to help defend him. Aiken couldn't take the frustration anymore and struck the ground with a lighting volt, the crash was so loud that it indeed put the fight to a instant halt. "My word! The creations of life inquires peace! Be over with this uncivilized act and get on with it! Keegan your father was your mothers love of her life and he was murdered, he sacrificed himself to save you and your mother who suffered that agony of her lost one terribly! And Ghoul's mother went through the same tragic experience of losing her loved one! Let the sorrow be lifted and let them be happy.. They had nothing else but the joys of their life's which are their sons.. They deserve to have happiness" Northern Kaioshin Aiken spoked out loudly as the silence was the only thing that was present in this heated moment. Keegan glared at Aiken murderously as Cobalt's pale blue eyes glared at Ghoul's white fury. Kindra and Nion see their past are exactly what they share in pure sorrow as they both hugged each other in tears crying their hearts out. "What do you two have to say" Aiken snarled disliking a peaceful home was destroyed by ignorance.

The heated glowing eyes of fury died down as everyone else calmed down. Keegan and Ghoul looked onto each other in silence as the fire god prince let out a defeated sigh, lifted a arm with a closed fist. Ghoul stood there in silence as a truce is what Keegan wanted. A fist bumped put this nasty brawl to a stop for now until the time of its continuum is returned. Keegan and Ghoul walked up to their mothers and comforted them in the most heart warming manner they could. "I'm so sorry I've hurt your feelings mother.. I just .. I'm just overprotective over you and I don't want you to be hurt" the fire god prince solemnly spoke as Kindra sniffled and rested both hands on both of his cheek as she leaned forward onto his fore head and placing a warm kiss on it before embracing him into a motherly tight hug. Ghoul was receiving the same love as he was still trying to get used to this kind of treatment. As the following morning shines in ,Aiken decided this day should be a relaxing day. He brought a huge comforter and spreaded it underneath a big shady tree. Everyone else came by dropping the meals that were cooked and placing them on the comforter as they sat down. "This day would make up for the bad mess that happened last night.. Now let's enjoy this lovely morning then after that let's go shopping, I think you need a new outfit Nion" Northern Kaioshin Aiken chortled as Nion chuckled at his little joke. As Cobalt and Keegan sparred together against Aiken, suddenly a loud terrifying roar thundered through the skies as all eyes looked up alerted at this loud noise. A great ball of fire streaked across the atmosphere as this halted the sparring and the relaxing day Nion and Kindra enjoyed. "Great what now" Keegan growled as Aiken wore a worrisome look on his face. Cobalt was worried too seeing his father's expression. "Father I've grew up with you since the start of my life and that expression means something really bad.. What's going on" Cobalt fretted as Aiken wore a small frown. "I'm afraid this visitor is very unwelcoming Cobalt.. This is a very very dark being.. Ruthless to be precise" Aiken warned with a chilled tone as Keegan's purple irises glanced over to Cobalt's and back to Aiken. Ghoul overheard the concern and heavily worry tones in the conversation between the gods and decided to walk over to them. "What are we dealing with here" the frost demon hybrid wondered as Keegan and Cobalt looked back at him. "We've got an unwelcoming visitor and we've got to be prepared for who ever it is" Keegan answered. Kindra and Nion hurried back to the back deck of the house where Aiken and the rest joined into a plan. "Hey did you guys saw that great ball of fire!? It might have been a pod!" Nion spoke out as Kindra walked beside her. "Of course we did ,that was loud as hell" Cobalt replied.

As the rest prepared; Cobalt and Ghoul began hovering as they were ready to take off into the direction of the pod but Ghoul quickly paused sensing something soo dark and sinister that even the former frost demon hybrid himself shuttered slightly at this vague dark power. A strong sensation of worrisome came over him as he thought of his mother and Kindra's life on the line. "Hey Ghoul what's up let's go" Cobalt rushed but the look on Ghoul's, Nion's, Kindra's and Keegan's face was the worst he's seen, afraid to look back but still did as he turned to face the darkest warrior known in Absalon along with a wickedly evil grin as his fangs peered out from beneath his lips sent cold wracking chills down his spines. "Well its such a great pleasure to find the batch, all together in one place.. Such an easy kill, all for the taking" Lieutenant Kosho darkly spoke as his tail whirled about behind him. Nion's eyes began to well up as this suffering of the dark saiyan race does not come to an end. Lieutenant Kosho was always present in all disastrous murders, who can forget that hideous face of evil. Ghoul could feel his mothers emotional distress as he phased right beside her and reached a quick hand to her right arm and holding her back. "Mother this is not the time to flip your heart out .. It's best you keep it to yourself" Ghoul advised under his breath as Nion fought to hold back her tears of suffering. "Your not welcome to this planet ,so your getting a chance to leave" Aiken warned as his answer was a crazed manic laugh that creeped Kindra and Nion out. "Guh! Disgusting" Kindra blurted out as Lieutenant Kosho let out a deep chuckle from his chest at Kindra's rude remark. "So you must be the "Fire Princess" the King's got a bounty for.. And the boy must be you ,well of course those purple eyes are quite the exact resemblance of your mother.. Well now that your here-" Cut off by a swift ki blast aimed for him by Keegan set off a quick fight between Kosho and himself. "Keegan! Stop it no!" Kindra tried stopping her son but it was too late as Kosho performed a few lethal finger jabs at weak points which cut off the ability to fire ki and fly. Keegan free fall towards the ground as Cobalt jet in to save his friend from a rough landing but was slammed in the chest with a lethal round house kick that sent him hurtling across the forest near by and setting a path of destruction caused by Kosho's powerful kick. Kindra couldn't stand by any longer and launched herself towards Kosho and flung a volley of kicks and punches. As he evaded and blocked whilst letting out that manic laugh. "Oh you got moxie woman ,no wonder the King wants you.. Woman or not I don't hold back" Kosho taunted as he slammed a leg onto her sides and hurled a few finger jabs onto her weak points as she limply fell from the sky. Ghoul gritted his teeth enraged with Kosho beating Kindra and sending her to her doom by taking away her ki away. As she free fall from the sky Ghoul blindly phased beneath her and catching her in the process as he landed and rested her down on the ground. His white glowing eyes suddenly widened to a touch of a strange sensation on Kindra. It felt young and new ,a feeling he has never felt in his entire life. Nion saw this opportunity to grab a few Sensu Beans of the little tree and feed them to the wounded to see if it works.

As Nion hurried back to Kindra to give her the Sensu Beans, Aiken and Keegan took on the fight to buy some time for Cobalt and Kindra to heal from the Sensu Beans. "Its working! I can see her light cuts healing!" Nion cheered happily as Ghoul tapped her on her shoulder. "Mother.. Can you explain this strange sensation I'm feeling on Kindra.. It's weird and I don't understand it" Ghoul softly whispered as Nion nodded and rested a hand over Kindra's tummy. Kindra wondered what was going on as she caught the drift of these strange symptoms she's been having for weeks now. Nion gasped as she pulled her hand back before looking over to her son with watery eyes and hugging him. Ghoul made a clueless expression on his face as his mother hugged him. "Well what is it mother" he questioned as Kindra sat up baring a small smile at him. "Ghoul.. I'm going to be a grandmother! Your going to be a father for the first time!" Nion screeched with glee as she clapped her hands. But it was to early to celebrate as Keegan was getting a beating of his life. "Oh my god Keegan's ki is quickly going downhill and he needs to be tended to immediately" Nion declared as Ghoul realize how delicate this situation has become. "Mother.. Stay with Kindra ,I'll deal with this bastard" he said in his husky voice as he took off after the heated battle between Kosho and a badly battle damaged Keegan he landed onto the ground none to gently. Ghoul looked down on Keegan who was severely wounded on the dirt and Aiken who lied out cold across from him. "This ends now.." Ghoul darkly growled at Kosho in a menacing tone. As Ghoul threw volleys of fists and kicks followed by powered bladed ki blades on his arms, his attacks somewhat began to become more intense and with every blow and swipe of a blade landed onto Kosho was viciously brutal on impact thus causing his flesh to become tender and bleed profusely upon broken skin. The evening began to settle in as the battle between Kosho and Ghoul last. Nion looked up at the sky seeing the moon rising into the evening skies "Halfway .. Ghoul is going to shred this guy into bits if he doesn't leave" she said to herself as Kindra nodded to her words. "This sucks .. I can't get to Aiken, Cobalt and Keegan.. If I leave you ,your at risk of being taken away or killed" Nion said as Kindra shook her head" I'll be fine Nion .. Get Cobalt and I'll get Aiken and Keegan" Kindra said as Nion nodded to the plan they've came up with and acted immediately upon the chance given as Ghoul kept Kosho busy. Beaten nearly to a pulp Ghoul managed to slightly cripple Kosho as he mercilessly landed blows after blows. His body finally feel lifelessly onto the ground with one last blunt round house kick that subjected sever damage and agony to Kosho's side. As he sucked in air quietly from the sever bruise and slightly cracked ribs, he lied on the ground pretending to be dead as Ghoul stood before him. His chest barely rose and it give Ghoul the sure thing that he might indeed died but until his back is turned.. Things began to change. Ghoul walked towards Kindra who was caring for Aiken and Keegan whilst giving them the legendary healer, Sensu Beans. As things simmer down Kindra was uncertain of Kosho's death and it all seemed too easy "Ghoul I don't think he might be dead" She worriedly spoke as Ghoul's glowing white eyes focused on her. He now had this worry and care for her that he didn't put his sense for sensing ki on alert. Nion so happened to look back and gasped terrifyingly at the missing body of Kosho that was supposedly be on the ground. Ghoul felt his heart beat thumping in his ears as he whirled about to his mother's gasping "Where the fu-" cut off by a swift ki bladed round house kick that slit Ghoul on his cheek, Kosho has transformed to a Super Saiyan 4 phase. His fur was a light crimson with a hint of pink within the strands. His dark eyes remain as his irises changed into a gleaming gold as his form bulged in power and intense strength. Ghoul was surprised by this beast's incredible ability of speed but Keegan and Cobalt wasn't going to let this be as they both had one more trick up their sleeves, The ability to fuse. Cobalt and Keegan began to power up as they align their power, soul and strength together as one. Aiken has given them the chrome blue platinum potarra earrings to complete their fusion as they clipped them on. Their body's began to move on it's own to merge as a blast of light flashed once their souls has be made as one. The figure soon ascended from its fusion as Ghoul and Koshso took in the sight of this new being. Kebalt was born, a long mane consisting of brilliant blue and hints of purple within the dark black mass of hair along with bangs that curtained over two tone colored eyes, the left side was a pale blue irise and the other was pale purple as both sides are represented one another's side. Nion and Kindra gawped at the amazingly powerful transformation that took place before them. "And I keep saying now I've seen it all.. But this takes the cake" Kindra spoke out as Nion nodded agreeing to her new daughter inlaw's words. As the true battle of the Dark Saiyans began, Rusnyria's atmosphere began to show signs of distress as radial blasts and explosions raced across the planet. Kosho barely held on as he decided to proceed into his ultimate form, Super Saiyan 5. Gray fur and a pale yellow mane which seemed to look as if a Super Saiyan 3 has fused with a Super Saiyan 5 has made everything seemed doomed for Kebalt and Ghoul. Ghoul had a idea as well to hightend his powers to end this mess once in for all. As he looked up into the dark skies, the halfway completed moon gave him a strange sensation to which he felt like beast mode was coursing through his veins. Snarling as a set of fangs elongated from his gritted teeth and his form began to bulge into a more powerful form. A loud unearthly roar shattered through the air as Nion gawped and covered her mouth with a petite hand, she began to whimper as she knew what was next once Ghoul has transformed into a high phase with his mother's DNA within his system. His body was bigger as his hue was slightly shiny in this form. In this form he was relevant to a Super Saiyan 5 at that. Radial bladed ki appeared on his arms "You've endangered us all in this planet long enough... Kebalt! Step aside .. This is my time to show you what a true dark warrior is made of" Ghoul growled as Kebalt's two toned irises glanced over to him "Don't get mad if I intrude.. That'd be when you'll need me" he said with his combined voices as Ghoul and Kosho's went into the crazed blood bath. As bladed ki swiped across Kosho's being whilst he evaded those dangerous razor ki blades, Kebalt launched in flung numerous punches onto Kosho's back thus causing him to lose his strength and depleting his ultimate form and bringing him back to base form. "Hey I've told you to step the fuck off!" Roared Ghoul as Kebalt snickered "You've took too long to work on him!" Kebalt yelled back as he ducked and evade Ghoul's fist and kicks for invading his kill. "I didn't need your help and I'm almost had him! Then you scewed it up by jumping in you little shit!" The frost demon snapped as Kebalt wrapped his arms over his tummy laughing. "Hey quite fucking around up there both of you!" Nion roared as Ghoul's eyes widened at his mother's spoken french. Before Kosho's wake ,Aiken has powered a silver blue colored ki ball aiming to kill him as Kebalt stood beside him and did the same thing. Ghoul stared at the two as they powered up their attack but he wanted on this as well. He flew down beside Aiken and rose a hand as well as he powered up too.

All three divine warriors created a ki blast beam that incinerated Kosho's body into ashes. Problem seemed to be solved but danger still looms just thousands of light years away. Within Lieutenant Kosho's boots was a plasma anklet that monitored his vitals back at the medical centre in Absalon. King Sosarus was present when Lieutenant Kosho's vitals went out and behind him stood West Kaioshin Lilah and her son Xicor. "Well it seems I must have underestimated her.." King Sosarus said regrettably as Lilah's eyes give off a deadly glint. The second Sosarus turned around to face her, she rose a hand and without a warning Xicor launched a blast onto him as it engulfed his body into flames and leaving nothing behind but ashes on the floor. The medics were terrified at this death toll the King was subjected to. "Now there .. Its simple really , I'm your Queen and everything I say shall go!" Lilah loudly ordered as the medics in the vital monitoring room shakenly straightened their postures and bowed to her with a arm across their chests. "I think I'm going to like it here ,Xicor" West Kaioshin Lilah said bitterly as Xicor grinned darkly to his mother's words. "Indeed mother.. What shall we do now?" He asked walking beside her as they headed down the corridors of the medical centre. "We need a bait to lure that fire princess.. If she's so powerful as Sosarus claimed then I need you to find a way of getting her back here... Without it being so obvious about it" Lilah exasperatedly growled as another task was at hand on her. Xicor nodded to his mother's devious plan and headed towards his royal chambers. Stepping into his room as the door closed behind him, his mind went on a brain storm. "Acquiring a bait to lure her is going to take a few Intels... I think I know who can show the way without such details being extorted" Xicor thought to himself as he walked over to a window and looking down from the palace's height towards the city beneath him. Months went by since Kosho's demise as a little laughter went by and tiny little feets walked through the blue grass as gray ones followed. It's a boy, his gray colored skin along with his body's natural armor in black along with a black mane that curtained over the small of his back along with bangs that hung over his eyes was the son of Ghoul. His face was the exact image of his mother's as being half fire saiyan and his eyes where a very pale purple that was merely visible since his father's are white glowing eyes. Tiny black horns protruded from the top of his head as they slightly curved back. "Oh he's so adorable!" Nion said holding a bottle made for him. Ghoul has never experienced what it is to have a young and being a father but to him it felt right following the baby on its whereabouts to avoid anything bad from happening to him. Keegan wasn't too happy with his new baby brother but nothing can be done but accepting what was what. Kindra was the happiest mother alive besides her first young and having a powerful hybrid such as her new baby was incredibly amazing. Aiken vowed to train this powerful legendary hybrid that was born with absolute divine power that indeed needed to be properly used. "He's the most powerful being I've ever seen.. What a divine legend of all souls" The blue haired kaioshin said amazed at the little one as he played and nibbled around his father's tail. Ghoul find it sometimes rather annoying to be pestered by his young but never bothered to move a muscle. While still a few months old, any saiyan or icejin race younglings can walk and toodle around on it's first days of birth. His tail whirled about as he walked up towards his grandmother "Ahh someone's hungry" Nion chortled as she handed Gaius the made bottle to him. Kindra has returned from her brief training to kill off the baby fat within her body and walked up to the family she has now underneath a shady tree. "Where's my little legendary prince" Kindra candied her voice as little Gaius walked up to his mother waving a empty bottle. "Aww still hungry Darling? Don't you worry momma is gonna stuff you just right" Kindra chuckled snuggling up against her new young. "Ugh.. " Keegan retorted to himself but didn't go unnoticed by his mother. "You want some loving too Keegan.. Your not jealous are you?" She taunted as Keegan's purple eyes glanced over to where his mother stood then looked away again. Nion couldn't help but laugh as Cobalt let out his share of laughter as well. "Hey we're supposed to be closer than you think.. Its your baby brother your mom is holding.. It's something most of us don't have ,Keegan" Cobalt stated as Keegan looked down soaking in the reality his best friend spoke. As the minutes went by of Nion and Kindra huddling up Ghoul's son, Keegan thought for a brief moment about his new baby brother. As powerful and legendary he is, blood was thicker than water. He rose from his seated spot and walked over to his mother before sitting down beside her. "Can I hold him mother?" He said softly as Kindra smiled "Sure". Kindra gently settled Gaius onto his big brother's arms as Gaius's pale purple white eyes glared into those of a dark warrior god. Keegan suddenly began to feel the bond between him and his little brother as little Gaius reached a strand of his big brother's thick lock and pulled on it.

The two brothers began laughing and enjoying their bonding moment as Keegan saw a responsibility to look over his new baby brother. Ghoul wasn't much of the family huddling type but enjoyed the brotherly bond his young and step son shared inwardly. Meanwhile on Absalon, a certain soldier was Xicor's way of getting his bait a lure. This Dark Saiyan looked identical to Razu and sounded like him exactly, the only difference was his eyes which were pearl white irises and tribal runes that are missing but to West Kaioshin Lilah it's the simplest of thing she could fix with an illusion spell. Xicor brought in this juggernaut Dark Saiyan to his mother to fix him up alike to Razu and with that done it was show time. Lilah, Xicor and the Dark Saiyan soldier Kimball entered the communication centre where scouters were only used as a communication device and no more. A call went out to Rusnyria's communication post as they sent out a drone to seek one called "Kindra" with appearance details that can't go unnoticed. As the drone flew across the city and vast lands of forest ,grasslands, it eventually sought out the area where Kindra was staying. Spying from above and zooming in with its high resolution lenses it recognizes Kindra but she wasn't alone but the drone was ordered to deliver this special and urgent message through a holographic video that was recorded and sent. Ghoul's keen hearing picked up on a strange motorized sound as he looked up seeing this device hovering down from the air. Keegan quickly aimed a powered up ki hand to blast at but his mother act on time to push it down, "It's a communication delivery drone.. Let's see who's got something to say" she softly spoke and not removing her eyes from it. "Maybe its a warning" Aiken said worried as he held Gaius on his arms. As the drone hovered before Kindra and powered holographic screen, the exact face of "Razu" was a shock to Kindra. "I'm not dead my love .. But I'm incarcerated by the King ,I did not perish that day ... Please come back Kindra" the holographic screen voiced as Kindra furrowed her brows and seeing something off about Razu. "Something's wrong.. That can't be him.. I saw him died!" She emotionally cried out as tears welled up in her eyes and gently ran down her cheeks. "Mother.. How would you know if that's not my father" Keegan questioned as he comforted his mother. "Keegan, your father was all about you before you was born.. He told me to tell you everything about him when you grew up, he was a seven feet tall dark saiyan like the one on that holographic screen and his appearance are exact like it.. But how can it be" Kindra cried as Ghoul curled his lip disliking the situation and realizing Kindra was being caught into a sleaze. "This Razu ,if you know he's dead and very sure of it as true as your own eyes has witnessed his demise.. Kindra this is a trap and I'm warning you to not leave" Ghoul spoke out as all eyes focused on him. "I agree with Ghoul" Cobalt blurted out as Aiken nodded his head agreeing to Ghoul's warning and so did his mother. "I wasn't thinking of returning but that just messed with me terribly" Kindra said wiping her tears away. "Look.. If that fake Razu wants you so bad.. He'll come here himself and the true colors shall be revealed before your very own eyes" Cobalt stated as all nodded agreeing to his spoken words. "Well there's one thing we must all do then.. Train .. And train very hard because these dark saiyans are the worst to go up against, Kosho was just a warm up compared to what were going to go up against" Kindra explained as everyone nodded and agreeing. "You hear that baby brother? We're all going to train and that means you too" Keegan said proudly to his little brother as Aiken smiled upon the two. Preparedness and being alerted is two different things as Xicor, Kimball and West Kaioshin Lilah brewed a dark plan of assaulting Rusnyria if Kindra doesn't answer to their request. Lieutenant Kosho was a tough break against them but what awaits them in this great darkness is much more deadlier than their last encounter.


	5. The Darkest Hours

**Disclaimer** : I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, DB, GT, AF, NA or Absalon! All Credits Go To Akira Toriyama, Toyble, Mellavelli And Malik. Took me forever because I'm so busy with work and such but here's Chapter 5 and Special Thanks as always to **alphawolf2196** and his two amazing characters **Nion** and **Ghoul**! Any ideas with Characters please do message me with you OC's complete BG and Details! Still accepting new OCs as the story continues to grow! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Storylines By Arsonist AKA Saiyaness**_

 _ **The Darkest Hours**_

After the strange message delivered by a drone to the fire princess, Kindra and the rest of her family and friends trained for the worst to come but little did they know what's coming their way. Meanwhile in Absalon, it has been quite some months since Kimball's fake message to Kindra has went unheeded and seeing it being ignored they decided to brew a devious plan. "This isn't working Xicor, I knew she wouldn't fall for it I just knew it!.. Xicor you'll have to go to Rusnyria and bring her to me.. I have a plan brewing perfectly" West Kaioshin Lilah darkly stated as Xicor stood beside her with a blank expression and not daring to speak a word mentally. Months went by in Rusnyria ,little Gaius has grown quite a bit everyday as Aiken settled him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and let time pass so the little frost demon hybrid can grow a bit more and gaining just a bit more knowledge along with his growth. Kindra and Nion trained together at the backyard whilst Cobalt, Keegan and Ghoul trained as well. "What the hell you moron! That's cheating!" Cried out Cobalt at Ghoul who stood silent before him as Cobalt yelled at him and Keegan standing before them in a confused state "What just happened?" Keegan asked lost at the situation as Cobalt bared his gritted fangs as a threat to Ghoul but not even a twitch was visible on the stubborn frost demon hybrid. "He slapped me with his tail and slammed me into the ground! Stupid jerk that's not within the spar!" Cobalt continued as Keegan gawped at the stupidity and slapping a hand over his face. "Ugh... Cobalt that's all part of sparring, trying to overcome your opponent's techniques and moves.. Quit gripping" he said borely as Ghoul scoffed shaking his head at Cobalt's whinning. More weeks go by as the strong family trains together; night approaches one tiring evening as a great ball of fire streaked across the dark skies. The pod came down to its landing within a couple of miles away from Aiken's home, as its hatch door open a pair of black and crimson boots walks out of the pod. A pale skinned figure wearing a black gi along with a crimson colored under shirt inside stood on the edge of the crater where the pod landed. Crazy silver white spiky hair and black shiny horns protruding from his head and chin along wickedly mysterious silver eyes outlined with red eyelids scanned the forest before him. "Now to find that pathetic princess.." The figure growled as he took off into the night skies. As quiet and still the night was, suddenly a bright green ki ray beam incinerated the roof of the cottage house and destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to nothing in the process. The devastating ki ray beam left an enormous path of destruction on the poor planet as all has awakened by the loud cracking blast. Aiken , Kindra and Nion quickly took into the skies as the rest followed but the bad thing about living in the country side is, its always dark at night. "What the fuck just happened!" Cobalt snapped as Aiken tried looking around and seeing a strange blurred figure in the darkness. He squinched his eyes trying to make out who this is, suddenly a quick green ki blast was fired right at him as he swiftly dodged it. "Heads up! Its bad company!" Aiken alerted as everyone braced themselves for the worst. A wickedly dark chuckle sounded out from this figure's chest as it sent chills down spines. Nion growled lightly as she fired several ki blast towards the dark figure but the ki blasts just went right through and the figure still was hovering there in place! Nion gasped in confusion as another figure phased behind her whilst merging both hands together in one big fist as it prepared to launch a massive knockout blow. "Nion watch out!" Keegan yelled as it was too late when she looked back. With a fast heavy swing, the impact of the knockout blow sent Nion hurling across the dark forest and into a mountain near by. Ghoul powered up his strength to 30 percent of his power and launched after the dark figure, Cobalt and Keegan saw him flying towards his target and joined in to help with this battle everyone was having a difficulty with. The figure sees his number of opponents grow as he saw the perfect moment to unveil his identity, he quickly lifted a hand and powered a green ki blast as it grew over his head and shined down on him like a sun whilst everyone was able to see him clearly as day. Kindra gawped at the face she's never seen before. She could see he has a silver white tail lazily whirling about behind him and there's no doubt he's half saiyan but what's the other half is what had her worried. Aiken knew exactly who he was and whom he's coming from "Who the fuck are you!" Roared Keegan towards the strange looking warrior in a black and crimson gi as the stranger growled darkly and gritted his fangs at Keegan's rude outburst. "Such hostility.. Let me rectify that" he said in a menacing deep voice as the huge ki blast he held growing on the palm of his hand has deployed smaller ki blast thus making it rain hell over the rest and Kindra, Nion and Ghoul phased before him. "What a hideous bastard you are, my son maybe different but he's better looking than you are!.. Let's refract this fucker" Nion shot back with a taunt along with a sneaky grin as she power a ki blast and Ghoul arching a brow at his mother's french and amusement. "Why you little... If you all so interested in knowing my name so bad I'm-" .. "His name his Xicor, Son of West Kaioshin Lilah" Northern Kaioshin Aiken blurted out as Kindra and Nion gasped "He's half kaioshin!?" They said in unision as Aiken nodded. Xicor scoffed as he found all this name and identy exposing quite a waste of his time. "Enough of this waste! Its time for the lot of you to die.." He declared as he swung a hand over to his left and merging two fingers together and swinging it across to his right thus causing a ki bladed lash beam to slice anything in his way. "Look out!" Cried out Nion as the bladed ki barely missed her by the fur on her tail. Ghoul sees the game of blades has risen; he's very familiar with and decided to power his technique as he did so and phased towards Xicor. As Nion and Kindra did their best to land a blow on Xicor, it almost seemed as he was just busy taunting them. "Raaaahhh!" Kindra roared in frustration as her hair pulsed into a glow and finally changing into that amazing gold and bright purple Super Saiyan form on a fire saiyan's kind. Xicor's wicked grin faded away when he saw her transformation, that mane that switched from black with purple ends to gold with bright purple ends and those amazing chamilion gold with purple eyes that seemed to carry him into a slight trance. A sudden purple ki blasted enveloped in gold ki was swiftly launched at him as he put his hand together and batted the blast out of Rusnyria's atmosphere. "Oh what the fuck! What does it takes!" Kindra roared as Aiken became worried, being pissed in a battle does cloud your mind from the needed concentration. Xicor began to grow tired of knocking all his opponents down to the ground. Ghoul continuously swung his bladed ki arms at Xicor as he stood still at some point and unexpectedly launched a sizable ki blast onto Ghoul which killed him on the point with that mega divine power. As Nion saw the end to her son, she was mentally absent to the fight and herself as another green colored ki blast went her way but Cobalt was able to snatch her out the way. "Wake up Nion! I know he's gone but we need to work together! My father can fix that but help us!" He urged her as the very second they got up the ground to face Xicor, they gawped at Aiken's lifeless body drop from the sky. "Oh no.. Aiken!" Nion shrieked as the emotional state was overwhelming, the lost of her son and the Kaioshin that helped them greatly is gone. All that's left defending is Keegan and Kindra, "Enough with claiming lives you stupid fuck!" Keegan vulgarly spoke in rage as he tried performing a few weak point jabs in close quarters but he was attacking an after image Xicor left as a decoy. When it was too late to look back; Xicor has hurled a power punch through his back and out his chest as Kindra gawped at the terrifying gory sight before her. "Save.. Gaius" was Keegan's last words as the empty husk of what used to be a fire saiyan god was no more. Kindra's transformation powered out by the tremendous fright and sudden overwhelming of pure hurt that encased her as Cobalt phased from where he stood with Nion to beside Xicor and swing a punch that didn't make the dark god budge. A sweat drop rolled down Cobalt's temple as Xicor creepily moved his silver irises to the corner of his eyes and lifted a hand before Cobalt as it began to glow bright green. Cobalt was scared stiff as he saw his doom coming quickly "Why run ,right?" Xicor stated as he didn't wait to grow the blast and fired it right into his face as Cobalt's demise was the most suffering; turning into ashes slowly as the cold night breeze carried it away. With a wicked dark grin and a hearty manic laugh, Nion and Kindra was all that's left. "We need to do something!" Nion growled with tears on her eyes as Kindra was defeated by the great lost of her lovers and her son" This will not stand.. I've lost them all and I've done nothing! Let's fuse Nion!" Kindra spoke out as she tried making her way to Nion but Xicor phased before her and blocking her way to Nion. "Get the fuck out the way you creep!" She huffed as Xicor simply just chuckled blocking every way she tried passing through. "You think a fusion is going to work... It is quite amusing" he chortled as he blindly phased before Nion and startling her. "Hmmm what should I do with you" he said in a low menacing tone as Kindra hurled a ki blast towards him but he simply lifted a hand and batted the ki blast again out to the skies. A quick hand grabbed hold of Nion's neck as she flailed her fists but it was effortless since Xicor was 6'3 in height along with a buffy build. Kindra did all the best she could to get Xicor to free Nion but no avail, she simply was hitting a mega steel wall that didn't budge.. Not even a scratch was visible on the dark god's skin. With numerous tries and even getting swat away with his tail it was too late, poor Nion was gone too and now Kindra was all left alone. As Nion's lifeless body dropped to the ground, Xicor turned around to face Kindra and caught a fist that was aimed to his face and slowly moved her fist away as he glared into her purple eyes, "What the hell you want you monster!" She roared with tears coming down her cheeks; to her surprise Xicor reached a hand over her cheeks and wiped her tears. "Your needed for a purpose.. " he said in his dark voice as Kindra gritted her fangs and backed away from him "What purpose!" She yowled as Xicor walked in closer and blindly swung a chop to her head and knocking her out. A faint crying can be heard as Xicor's silver eyes glanced over to his right and seeing a frost demon saiyan hybrid child crying over his father's lifeless body. Xicor scoffed and walked over to the little one, he stopped a few inches away from the child and sensing the great divine power of the younglings being. "Hmph you must be Kindra's youth.. And impeccably strong ,peculiar that is" he said as he flicked a finger to the young one's head and knocking him out to subdue the crying. "Mother.. I'll need another pod for Kindra and her son" Xicor mentally called out to her as she responded back and sending in a warp drive that can hold up to 5 people within. As 15 minutes pass and Xicor awaited the arrival of the warp drive, he studied little Gaius's godly ki. He was amazingly borned powerful with a legendary divine ability. His silver eyes glanced over to a knockout Kindra as scanned her as well, he knew she had a great deal of abilities within her but he wasn't sure if she was holding back or simply doesn't know of them. Finally after a few long minutes of waiting the warp drive; it landed near his pod's landed area as walked up to Kindra and slung her over his shoulder before chasing after Gaius who tried running away from the dark god. Xicor wasn't familiar with youths but he found it slightly annoying at the noisy crying. He quickly arrived at the warp drive beside his pod and placed Kindra and her son inside as he reset the destination back to Absalon and closing the hatch as it quickly left before his did. Once the warp drive was out of Rusnyria's atmosphere, Xicor's pod followed several minutes behind as he laid back onto the seat and closed his eyes to a slumber as he awaited his arrival back home. Three weeks went by as Xicor's journey was shortening from Rusnyria as the warp drive was just a week ahead towards Absalon; Western Kaioshin Lilah has completely changed the entire Dark Absalonian Saiyan Army into civilized savages as they served her as her slaves, it all seems now that Western Kaioshin Lilah is now Queen of the Dark Saiyans. "Well now tell me where is he.. Why isn't he here yet!?" Yelled the divine battle Queen of Absalon at a staff member of the aereal control and destination centre who knelt before as his small frame shook from fright. "M m'lady he's still in flight he will be here shortly in two hours to be precise" said the staff member sniveling as Lilah furrowed her brows and scoffed "Well then your dismissed.. Inform me at once on his arrival" she huffed before sitting down on a black marble throne encrusted with white diamonds and a deep crimson satin pillow seat that accented its royal style. "I'm here mother.. And I've brought you something" a deep voice rang out from the dark halls of the throne's room as Queen Lilah looked up at her son walking in with the fire princess slunged over his shoulder and holding little Gaius by the neckline of his shirt. "What is that your holding.. I can sense a great and divine power from it" she said glaring at the legendary hybrid as Xicor lifted him up to his eyes glaring at him. "He seems to be a Frost Demon crossed with a Fire Saiyan, which Kindra would be his mother" he inclined as Lilah shook her head "Saiyans would mate with anything just to keep their race preserved " she huffed as she rose from her throne and headed down to the double doors whilst Xicor followed. "We'll give her a room and make sure you put on the ki collar before leaving her room" Lilah said as they entered a room with black double doors that has vintage carvings of wars on it. The floors are black marble along with gold plates that decided the tiles. The huge windows were draped with sheer black curtains that had white diamonds with white opals on the ends of it and a huge bed that was accented to the back wall of the room had a black satin sheet along with a pure white satin fitting and puffy pillows on it that lied comfortably against a black shiny wooden head board, beneath the bed was also a black plushy area rug that made the room cozy along with it's dark theme. "Just settle her there with her young... When she awakens we'll talk her" Lilah darkly smirked as Xicor nodded to his mother as she walked out of the bedroom and leaving Xicor with Kindra and Gaius alone. "Rarities.. And sometimes their all a waste of breath in this life" Xicor mentally spoke as he walked towards a dark corner and leaning his back against the wall awaiting for Princess Kindra to awake from her unconscious slumber. Meanwhile in the afterlife, a deep crimson skinned bearded giant sitting behind a great desk wearing a helmet with two horn protruding from each side and a business style attire was busy stamping papers as he ordered all the spirits to enter their destined eternal life. Within the long line Cobalt, Keegan and Ghoul were all waiting as the judge of the dead sent the spirits either way to their afterlife. "What's going on... Are we alive?" Cobalt asked as Keegan scratched his head. "You know I have no idea what the hell is going on.." Keegan replied back as Ghoul stood behind them looking over their heads and seeing the great red bearded giant working. "We're at the judge of the dead's gate.. We'll be either sent to HFIL or Heaven" he said as both Keegan and Cobalt looked back at him confused. "What.. Home For Infinite Losers or Hell" he explained as Keegan and Cobalt nodded at the obvious initials. As they arrived to the great judge of the dead desk, he looked down at his new comers and furrowed his brows "Well what do we have here... Two demigods and a fierce soul collector.. Since the two of you haven't taken a soul away you will be sent to the God's Afterlife Realm and as for you Ghoul.. HFIL awaits you" King Yemma declared as a black pit opened beneath Ghoul's feet and sucked him in before Cobalt and Keegan can object to his sentence. "Why did you did that!? He's innocent and he gave his life to save us all!" Keegan roared as King Yemma scoffed "As for a lesson I can hurl you down there too, watch your tone with me! Now out with the two of you.. Your father awaits you Cobalt" The Judge of the dead spoke as he raised his hand before them and vanished them to a realm where gods live in their afterlife. Meanwhile in Hell.. Volcanic eruption burst into the distances as dark canyons and crags with jagged edged rock formations welcomed the dead with a dark and haunting place to be called home. Within a crag as lava river flowed freely, a long and spiky black maned male along with a towering height of 7 feet and pale skinned with a juggernaut build conversated with another who had the exact same length and consistency of his hair that reached to their knees. "What's your reason to be down here.." The towering juggernaut questioned the other with the same long spiky black mane who wore a brown and black armor ,he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows as he crossed his strong arms over his armored chest before answering. "I'm down here because I came to Earth to recruit my brother into the army but it took quite a turn on that convincing, forcefully I kidnapped my nephew and that brought everything to this.. I'm here now for more than 30yrs.. What kind of saiyan are you.. I say your one because of your tail but your eyes are quite peculiar" said the mid class saiyan as purple irises glared at the identical image of himself before him. "I'm from planet Absalon.. My name is Razu and I'm here because of countless lives I've taken away and mines gone because I tried saving my love mate's life.. I'd want nothing more than to destroy that planet right now.. But there's no possible way out of this afterlife" The Superior ranked absalonian saiyan said as the other's obsidian eyes glared at him before glancing over to the flowing lava beside them that gave off a hot glow which brightened the dark canyons. "I'm Raditz.. I believed the Prince was going to revive me with the dragon balls but he decided to wish for something that wasn't given.. Wretched bastard and traitor" Raditz growled as another person stepped in. "I swear Raditz.. I thought he was going to revive you.. But I had to back him up and yet... Here I am .. He is a traitor ,no doubt about that" a bald headed juggernaut male wearing a full blue and gold armor commented as he landed beside Raditz. "Please Nappa you've been on his side the whole time.. It was a matter of time before he was going to kill you too ,how you couldn't see that after he left me for dead you Baka" he shot back as Nappa lowered his head in silence and frowned. Razu could see these two could've been powerful together if they survived and plan to get them out if there's a chance out of this hell hole. "Is there more of you here?" Razu questioned as Raditz and Nappa glanced over to him. "There is one more of our kind around here but he's always on his own" Nappa inclined as he pointed a finger towards the jagged edged canyons above where volcanoes can be seen from the distances. "I've got an idea but its only recently I've got this feeling I'm going to see the light of day very soon" The dark saiyan warrior spoke out as Nappa and Raditz walked up to him. "I'm sorry to rain on your parade Razu but there's no way out of this hell" the once General of the Saiyan Army declared whilst resting both hands on his hip and shaking his head. Razu looked up to Nappa from here he sat and rose up passing his height as he towered him by just one inch. "Something is going to happen.. Just give it a chance ,I can feel it and where's that third saiyan .. Bring him here" Razu said as his tail uncoiled from his hip and lashed about behind him. Nappa and Raditz knew all to well what a hyper tail like that meant but Nappa simply shrugged and went to seek the third saiyan who lives on the lonely top of the crags. The dark skinned saiyan warrior wearing a purple and silver full armor sat on a jagged edge as he watched the volcanic eruptions from a distance, there isn't much to see around here except natural disasters that put up a glowing show at night. Nappa quietly approached the lone mighty warrior and landed beside him, "What the hell do you want ..Nappa" was the mighty warrior's bitter response as Nappa was silent before retorting to Turles's rude greeting. "Turles.. There might be a way out of this dark life.. But I need you to come with me" he said as Turles scoffed at his spoken words before getting up from the jagged edge and hovering over before the General of the dead mighty race. "What makes you think that.. I've been here for countless years and just right out of the blue you come up here to me to tell me that there "Might" be a way out of here? Seriously I couldn't believe anything more preposterous than that" Turles challenged. "There will be a way.. You just don't see it" a strange husky voice rang out as Turles and Nappa whipped their heads to their left and seeing what seems to be an image almost identical to those of Frieza's. "What now! Your from Frieza's people too!? You've came here to run us again!? Well that's not going to happen! You'll gonna have to obliterate my soul out of this existence if that's what's going to happen!" Nappa blurted out thoughtlessly as Turles's obsidian orbs glanced over to Nappa borely and back at the "IceJin" that seems to be intimidating them. "Who do you think I am?" He questioned as Nappa growled with gritted teeth showing no fear at all, he attempted to retort what was on his mind as Turles rose a hand over his face to knock him out of that rage cloud for a minute. "Your no where near to be an ice jin are you?.. But those feet and tail and not to mention those horns on your head but there's something very different about you.. And its a familiar ki from our kind" the dark skinned warrior spoke up as the frost demon hybrid landed beside both saiyan warriors. "I'm Ghoul and yes your right.. I'm a hybrid, my mother is a saiyan" he explained as Nappa and Turles gawped at his words. "Ahh well-" .."How do you know about our plans!? That's none of your business!" Nappa cut Turles off and blurting his mind out again as Turles found it rather annoying the general of the saiyan army has this ridiculous uncontrollable temper. "Will you shut the fuck up a moment I'm trying to hear what he has to say you Buffon!" Turles snapped roughly as Nappa backed away from the dark skinned warrior and folded his arms over his armored chest in silence. Ghoul found it rather amusing as he kept getting interrupted and the low class warrior snapping at his high ranking superior, "I've overheard Razu's plan and I have some people who knows him well.. Kaioshins and saiyans.. I can help formulate that plan just as well as seeing the light of day again" he added as Turles rubbed his chin and thought fiendishly of trying to defeat Kakarot once he's freed again. "Turles.. Think about that last chance you'll have to live again, the great dragon of eternity only wishes for one person once.. So if you waste it.. You'll end up back down here again" Ghoul simply explained as Turles widen his eyes at Ghoul's divine explanation. "Well then I'm in" the dark skinned saiyan warrior accepted as Nappa huffed before hovering and flying off back to Razu and Raditz. Turles and Ghoul followed back as Nappa explained what took him so long on his return as Ghoul and Turles landed behind him. Ghoul looked up at the towering juggernaut before him and recognized those dark saiyan eyes. He walked past Nappa and Raditz just to get a clearer view of the juggernaut who was Kindra's love and father of their young. Razu gave Ghoul a murderous glare as his tail continuously lashed behind him, filled with rage and hurt and to see one living form that slightly resembles to Frieza's people was topping his blood rage off. "So your the famous Razu I'm always hearing about..." Ghoul menacingly spoke as the dark warrior bared a sharp brutal fang as a threat along with a unwelcoming deep growl "Who the fuck wants to know.. And what do you mean "Always" "Razu unpleasantly snapped as Ghoul realized his image is quite intimidating; not to mention Frieza was the biggest cause of the mighty race to go down into extinction after that mass is destruction. "I'm Ghoul... And Kindra has told me plenty about you" he said as Razu blindly rushed up to him with fierce glowing purple irises "What about my Kindra! What did you do to her!" Razu roared as Nappa quickly rested a hand on his shoulder and gently held him back. "Calm down Razu.. Let him explain.. We're all in this so keep your mind clear and listen" Raditz spoke as Razu quiet down and settled his hyper tail down. "Me and Kindra has been together as well.. We've got a son together but that isn't to rub up on your face but I'm letting you know once we're all revived.. " Ghoul continued explaining as Razu gritted his fangs fiercely whilst Raditz, Nappa and Turles managed to hold down the juggernaut. But eventually he came to his senses of feeling to beat Ghoul to a pulp has wore off and nothing more that meant to him was his son and love. "How are they... " he said as all three saiyan warriors let him go. "Everyone's dead.. Xicor, a dark son from one called Goku has taken all our lives.." Ghoul softly spoke looking away towards the lava river as Razu tried not to suffer an emotional break down. Raditz's eyes widen when a sudden flash back memory hit him. ~Flash Back Memory ~ " Who's Kakarot!? My name is Goku and your no brother I wouldn't want to have!"~ End of Flash Back. "Goku... That's Kakarot! He's got another son!?" Raditz blurted out as Ghoul shrugged "I don't know this Kakarot or Goku too well but a Northern Kaioshin named Aiken has told us all before our untimely demise from that beast" he said Razu sat down raking his fingers through his thick spiky mane. "Alright... How do well get the chance to get to the God's realm" Razu questioned as Ghoul shook his head "I have no idea... We'll have to wait" he said as everyone else stood in silence as all that can be heard was the growling of the lava river that flowed near them. Meanwhile at the God's Afterlife Realm, Cobalt and Keegan has just arrived suddenly out of thin air "I'm so pissed I couldn't stop him! Ghoul is innocent!" Keegan snapped as Cobalt shook his head whilst they walked through a field of golden grass. "Relx you two.. They will be taken care of in a few" said a soft female voice as they both looked up and gasping at the familiar face "Nion!" They said together rushing up to her and giving her a big hug "Oh my god I thought we were all doomed" Cobalt dramatically blurted out. "Really son? Its a good thing were gods.. Multiple tasks can be created" Aiken said as Cobalt rushed to his father and bowing to him respectfully. "I'm so happy to see you but we need to save Ghoul! He's in hell!" Cobalt freaked as Aiken smirked "Now there Son he's not going to be there even for another day.. As a god, he's not the only one who has requests to be revived" Aiken said with a serious expression as Cobalt knew this wasn't good. "What happened" he asked as Aiken breathed in heavily before explaining. "You see once we've all died at the hands of that dark god and Razu having half kaioshin as his half he sensed a energy of savior within him and is now awaiting to be summoned back to life but he's not the only one.. There's a line and they've all changed over the years, so I'll have to perform that duty of revival by good amends" Aiken explained as Nion wondered what he meant. " By the way Nion this Realm is for God's only , what are you doing here?" Questioned Cobalt. "I asked King Yemma to let me train with Aiken ,so he granted me that request and here I am" she said smiling. As the time went by, Aiken has managed to communicate with Kibito Kai and old Kai for a revival. As they did a prayer in their holy name and summoned Northern Kaioshin Aiken from the God's Afterlife Realm, it was time to perform some great duties that lie ahead to a bright and peaceful future. Aiken and the other two Kaioshins phased to planet Namek and peacefully asked to summon the crew that awaited in HFIL in the dark afterlife. The Namekians gave the Kaioshins the pass with one of their own to summon Porunga the great Namekian dragon of eternity and he was able to revive the list of souls that are in the line for revival. Nion ,Cobalt and Keegan awaited for the souls to be summoned as one by one they appeared. Razu first was revived then Ghoul and later the three saiyan warriors. Nion and the two demigods gawped at the natural phenomenon taking place as each took that good breathe in of being alive. "I can see why Kindra loved your father... He's gorgeous and huge" Nion whispered over to Keegan as he wore a confused look. Keegan never met his father before but the resemblance doesn't lie. As the souls that were summoned took in the bright light of the day, Razu stared amazed at the identical Jr of himself. "Keegan... Is it you?" Razu said walking up to his first born son. Keegan doesn't know how to react but gingerly gave his father a brotherly hug as Razu looked down at his son's purple irises and gave him a bear hug in return. "My only son.. Its the first time I've ever met and I can't say I haven't felt to love you this very moment" he said as their bonding began. Nion and Ghoul shared their moment too as she cried over her son's shoulders "You have no idea how bad it was to see you die before me, son" she said through her broken voice as Ghoul patted her back gently and embracing his mother's love. The moment of lost and found quite gave the other saiyan soldiers a disgust feeling as they stood quite a distance away. Turles had numerous of plans on his new life through a positive way, Nappa was thinking of settling down with a Earthling female and Raditz wasn't sure yet of what he wanted but killing wasn't on his list if he even had one. The Kaioshins returned to their SacredGod Planet and began formulating the great plans, the amazing technique of fusion was major on Ghoul and Razu since they both shared a very powerful ki of destruction. Aiken would teach them this amazing technique as other training involving weights would be at the task. Within the depths of space on Kindra's home planet Tecravis ,another rare fire saiyan who was living on the other side of the planet got bad news of Kindra being kidnapped by a dark god. Short with a curvaceous figure along with pale white skin and hot pink eyes and black spiky hair with hot pink on the ends of each lock wearing a black corset top along with black low rider pantsuit and black buckled combat boots and black gauntlets, her name is Keona and is the Alpha of all Fire Saiyans. She was the leader's first and outcast daughter, because of her dangerous fiery personality the leader refused her to be second lieutenant in the clan. She was brutal and fearless much like Kindra but she cared little to none and thus resulting on a outcast she lived on the oterside of the planet and vowed to never have visual of her own kind again but a bloodline of her own to be in such a catastrophic situation, Keona decided that in order to kill that lust for destruction she'd go in tfor the kill and rescue of her sister. Leaving the planet with no exceptions and only one thing in mind , to save her sister. The Darkest Hours are on the beginning of time as the summoned saiyans train and Xicor awaits his prize to awaken.


	6. Hell Hour

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF, Absalon or Super! All Credits Go To Akira Toriyama, Mellavelli, Malik and Toyble! I Only Own My Characters That Are Not Affiliated With DBZ!, Sorry for the long wait world! As I've been caught up on work! I've finally finished this amazingly long chapter lol! Special thanks to _**alphawolf2196**_ and his amazing characters **Ghoul** and **Nion**! If your interested in adding your OC in this growing story feel free to message me and help make this story more awesome that it is! Thank You all for taking a moment on reading the best tries I can do!

* * *

 _ **Storyline by Arsonist AKA Saiyaness**_

 _ **Hell Hour**_

Within the World of the Kaioshins, Northern Kaioshin Aiken has revived the list of saiyans that were dead for more than 30 years and his family. Turles, Raditz, Nappa and the rest trained together as Ghoul and the two demigods trained along with him as well. What awaited for them in Absalon is the worst of nightmares they have ever encountered in the past. Razu sat on a rock and raked a hand through his thick spiky black mane. The dark warrior was distraught of Kindra's relationship, brainstorming on the constant Razu's purple irises glanced over to his right and happened to glare at Ghoul unnoticeably. Ghoul can feel he was being glowered at but ignored fire Razu was trying to start. At once the dark absalonian saiyan rose from his seated spot and walked over to Ghoul, temper boiling and the aggravation was on the rise. The Frost Demon Hybrid knew this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation. "How did you met Kindra" growled Razu in a gruff angry voice as Ghoul slightly curled his lip to a annoyance and strong dislike of where this unwanted conversation was heading. "I've met her on planet Rusnyria.. The rest doesn't concern you" he huffed as he continued training; in a blink of an eye Razu launched at him as they both went into a scuffle that quickly turned into a blood bath. Nion whipped her head back at the commotion as Keegan and Cobalt paused at their spar as well. Aiken was having tea with Kibito and old Kai until this sweet and calm evening turned into a bloody mess. He quickly flew towards the two fierce warriors and tried his best to separate them, Kibito was terrified at Razu's short temperament and if this fight continued all hell indeed would break loose. "Cut it out! Enough both of your! This isn't a battle ground!" Yelled Aiken but the raged blood rush muted all who spoke. Ghoul felt at this point that he rose from his grave with a strange energy, an energy that brought up an ability. He quickly powered up as a white divine aurora emitted from his being, the blinding flash caused Razu and everyone else to throw their hands up to shelter their eyes from the blinding light. The moment it died down and hands went down, a small amount of gasping sounded out to what appeared after the flash. Ghoul has created four copies of himself! They each stood silently behind him awaiting orders as their master turned around to face what's giving everyone that shock stare. His white eyes widen as he turned to one and looked at his exact copy side by side "How is this even possible" he muttered to himself poking the xerox of himself as it slapped his finger away. "Um.. Your father might have used that ability back on our planet when the dark saiyans had invaded so I'm not surprise that one day you'll discover it.. I think its pretty useful when outnumbered" Nion added as she studied the xeroxes of her son. "Copies or not I still can take you down!" Roared Razu as he phased from where he stood to beside Ghoul and hurled a quick fist but one of the copies blocked the fist whilst the other flung a round kick to his side inflicting a good amount of damage to his rib cage. Razu was sent hurtling across the great grass field and came to a crashing stop on a near by mounting. The moment of abilities and power was all being born at this moment. Within the rubble a strange red energy shined where Razu was burried. "Oh shit.. This is bad .. Really bad.. Aiken do something! Ghoul cut it out we're suppose to be training not fighting!" Nion snapped as Raditz, Turles and Nappa where all enjoying the fight instead of ending a situation that can put their lives back to where it came from. The ground began to shake violently making everyone dicy on the surface and the shine within the rubble soon became a recocheting blast that indeed was dangerous with sharp hurling stone that flew in every which direction. Turles simply blast them from his sight as Raditz flew up high and Nappa created a shield to stop the flying stones from whizzing onto him. Keegan also created a shield to shelter his best friend and the rest from the damages. As Razu roared in pure rage, that blood rushing to his brain and the hatred he has suddenly grown towards Ghoul, made him transform into a very rare but powerful Super Saiyan 5. His body grew a thick black fur with his natural violet runes that webbed over his chest, gut and arms as it glowed along with his mane having glowing purple tips on each lock. Black nails grew on his hands which made him down right evil as his purple irises glowed as well. A dark snarl followed by gritted brutally sharp fangs gave everyone else the scare except Ghoul. "Is that suppose to give me the chills? Well it didn't work" he taunted as he quickly rose a finger towards Razu and his copies followed. Razu wasnt stupid, he knew all to well who is the alpha of these exact copies but they didn't make it easy on him to get to Ghoul. As the fight escalated on the world of the Kaioshins, on planet Absalon Kindra was awakening from her slumber. "Welcome back Princess" a deep and dark chilly voice rang out as it startled Kindra, her purple eyes looked towards the sound of the voice as a pair of glowing silver eyes emerged from the darkness. Kindra gasped realizing she's back on Absalon and recognizing the royal bedroom that once belonged to the GodKing Sosarus. But the chilling image of Xicor with that dark wicked grin which exposed a fang slightly on the end of his lips spooked Kindra even more. "I have brought you back to your home... And there will be changes, you will follow and do what I say" he declared as Kindra scoffed at his bossy act before sliding of the bed and pulling Gaius with her. Xicor remain glaring at her with a grin as a deep chuckle sounded out from his chest "There's no way out.. So I'll love the fight you'll put up so feel free to hit back" he chuckled. Queen Lilah was walking down the hall and paused briefly hearing her son's deep voice, she walked closer to the Royal chamber's door and could hear the conversation getting intense. Before things could get out of hand she quickly opened the door and saw Kindra in a corner guarding her young. "Xicor get me the boy.." She commanded immediately as within a blink of an eye he phased behind Kindra and grabbed Gaius then phased back beside his mother handing the crying hybrid to her. "No.. No! Please don't hurt him! He's just a child! Please!" Kindra cried out as both Xicor and Lilah looked at her. "We're not going to hurt him.. He needs to know who is "grandmother" is "she said in a low menacing tone as Kindra gasped and her eyes glancing over to Xicor who stood there smirking back at her as a mysterious glint shined over his silver eyes. The second the door closed before Xicor, he reached down to his green gi's belt and loosened it up. Kindra knew this wasn't going to end well. She began to hyperventilate slightly as he walked towards her. A thought came across her mind, a memory of the past "Don't let anyone underestimate you sweet heart.. Your a Fire Saiyan ,our bloodlines come along with plenty abilities and those with it rare.. Have the power of divine". "Grandma" Kindra whispered softly to herself as suddenly she powered up, a bright purple and pink aurora emanated around her as her eyes glowed brightly. Xicor stood there crossing his arms over his chest awaiting to see what Kindra would do after a power up. But patience was little on Xicor as he changed his mind waiting on his prize and phased right next to her. He quickly grab hold of her arm and performed a few finger jabs to the weakest points of her body thus causing her to lose this power up immediately. "Nice try but my excitement for a satisfying need can't wait" he growled as he gripped onto her waist as she struggled to fight back and threw her onto the big bed. The moment she landed and tried fleeing was pointless, trapped again under another huge male that overpowered her strength and will this was de'javu all over again as she tried fighting back against him with all her might. Queen Lilah on the other hand was taking Gaius to her thrones room to manipulate his mind, sadly kids are the easiest of targets when it came to brainwashing. "Now cut all that crying.. I'm your grandmother and your father is still alive .. He's currently on my home world training with others" she said brainwashing the youth's mind as the crying soon decreased. "So your my grandma.. How come mommy never told me about you?" Gaius asked in his child voice as he wiped his tears away. "Oh it's just me and your mother don't get along very well.. We've had some differences in the past but I assure you we're family my dear" Western Kaioshin Lilah said whilst reaching for a flagon and pouring in the fortified wine in a wine goblet and sipping it. Meanwhile in the Royal chambers Kindra struggled to get Xicor off her but became tired from the fight. He pinned her down with both hands as he used his body weight to keep her down. "Get off of me you fucking creep!" She snapped as the only way to keep her at bay was an unforgiving painful bite to her neck, sinking in his brutal sharp fangs into the flesh made her went limp as he separated her legs and performed his deed. Tears came down her cheeks as Xicor raped her in hopes of impregnating her. As he pulled away and lapping up the blood that streaked down her neck, Xicor noticed something strange and intoxicating. Kindra's nature of being a saiyan in heat intensified the sex, releasing pheromones due to some excitement and caused Xicor to stay longer but after three long hours later he lied beside her and slept a light snooze. Kindra was terribly distraught and had no clue of what would happen next. Back on the Kaioshin's world, Razu and Ghoul threw down a hell of an incredible battle that rocked the planet terribly showing signs of distress and major damage. The old kai couldn't take this stupidity anymore and budged into the battle, he rose finger as it give off a bright glow and froze Razu and Ghoul in place in the air. "Both of you have incredible power but your too busy with your heads being big! Cut this bullshit out and settle it like men!" Snapped the old kaioshin as he unfroze both warriors. Both warriors stood quiet in respect now that their attention was on old kai. "You two are very powerful but you need to use that divine power for good!" Old kai spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of platinum blue colored potarra earrings that are specifically used only for the gods of high order. "Put them on and you both shall be able to fuse together thus merging both souls into one and becoming the most powerful being in the universe". Ghoul and Razu took the earrings and looked at it in their palms before clipping them onto their ears and suddenly their bodies began to move towards each other as they slammed together and a huge flash of light blinded everyone. Fists flung through the light as booted feet slammed onto the ground. As the bright light died down a series of gasping and muttering sounded out, Regal was born! This new fearsome beast had the mixed features of each warrior. His black mane was exactly the same as Raditz's along with a slight gray skin that was webbed with violet runes which ended in black on the ends. Black horns protruded from the top of his head as white glowing eyes identified as Ghoul's part along with a thick black furred tail that whirled about. "Oh my Kami.. He's wicked looking but I know they'll work things out" Nion said as Keegan and Cobalt gawped at the seven foot towering beast before them. Raditz, Turles and Nappa could only serve as to defeat the army so Regal can defeat the dark saiyan god Xicor. "You have one mission Regal.. Defeat Xicor and eliminate his army but be careful with Western Kaioshin Lilah, she maybe a small woman but don't let her looks fool you.. She can perform a very bad ordeal on you when you least expect it, so expect surprises when you encount her" Old Kai warned. "Mind if I budge in?" A low feminine voice Rang out as everyone turned their heads towards the voice and gawped at the surprise before them. The splitting image of Kindra was quite the enigma in this situation but the skin and hair coloring told them all it wasn't her. "Who are you" Regal asked harshly as he walked past everyone and towards this new stranger. She wore a full black body suit along with black combat boots and gauntlets which accented her arms in a fashion through battle and a corset armor in white and gold that showed a high ranking elite of the superior order. Raditz took a silent liking to what he sees but kept it to himself. "I'm Kindra's big sister Keona and I've been scouting the lot of you and that incredible battle from out of space.. I want in" she said as Regal arched a brow at her "She has never told me about you being her sister, this best be no betrayal in the process because I will not be responsible for my actions" he growled in his mixed voice and getting close to the hot color haired one. Blindly, a hand shot out to Regal's neck as sharp nails sink into his flesh but the heavy fist delivered to her face sent her flying into the air as she performed a barrel roll in the air and powered up a redish pink aurora blast. Everyone gasped as Old Kai had to quickly budge in again. "Do you see this? You know what she is right?" Nappa questioned Raditz and Turles who was all busy looking up at the huge glowing ball of light in the sky. "I maybe low class but I know that this saiyan woman is the Alpha of the Fire Saiyans" Turles said keeping his eyes peeled on her as Raditz and Nappa nodded "I thought those where supposed to be extinct.." Raditz muttered as Nappa's obsidian orbs glanced to the side of his eyes and taking notice of Raditz differences. "Oh the King ordered a hit on them.. He said they were growing in numbers and feared there would be an overthrow but honestly they were the peace loving kind of our brutal proud race and I see your taking a liking for her" Nappa explained before teasing his comrade as Raditz pouted his lip and a light shade of pink went over his face. "Enough! This is a sacred planet which none of you jackasses aren't supposed to be in but we accepted you in so you can do good! Now cut the brutal act and work together!" Old Kai snapped once more again as everyone simmered down. "You.. Keona why are you even here.. Last I recalled you were outcasted by your father because of being careless on duties you undertook on your own" old Kai blurted out as Keona gasped at the truth spoken "What are you.. A god?" She questioned harshly as she powered down and landed before old kai. "Yes actually.. I am a god and so is this powerful fused fellow before you" he said patting a hand on Regal's arm as he looked down at old kai. "Well.. God or not I'm the Alph-" "I know what you are and since you've done things not meaning to hurt others you can join this quest in seeking and rescuing your sister.. But this isn't no easy task, Xicor is a dark god of the Kaioshins and he's very powerful with a good number of abilities we Kaioshins don't fully know.. Take heed carefully on this mission as one or more of you might not make it back" the elder kaioshin said wisely as Keona frowned. She knew in her heart that there was care for her baby sister but wasn't expecting this rescue to go dark to where she couldn't see. "I know it looks bad Keona but the best you can do is train to the hardest with these warriors.. And unveil your inner abilities within you" he said as Keona gawped at looked deeply into old Kai's eyes, at this point she realized as Old Kai being a god he just told her she had much much more to discover and unveiling what's inside wasn't even near the end of experiences. Regal stood quiet looking at the two as if they were reading each other's mind and suddenly "I understand.." Keona spoke out breaking the silence. Regal scratched his head as he was trying to understand this confusion. As old kai got the fearsome warriors to calm down and work together, the time for a dark war was in. "Oh wow I've never seen or heard this come in ,even with the size of it" Nion said as they all stood beside Keona's mighty ship. "Yeah I tried my best to keep it quiet however I've entered when those two knuckleheads were busting each others balls" Keona inquired as Regal curled his lip at her being a smartass. "Our Journey starts here.." Keona said as she pulled a remote from her inside her armor and pressed a button that opened the door to the big ship. "Wait!.. I'll go I might be needed in this" Nion said as Regal whirled around quickly "No mother I won't risk you of dying again.. You can't be revived more than once by the dragon balls" He said holding both of her arms in hopes of her giving up. "Oh she wasn't revived by the dragon balls but indeed so she can't be revived again if she was to die" old kai said as Nion lowered her head with a small frown "I don't care I want to be there with my son.. And your not stopping me" she huffed pushing a towering behemoth Regal simply to the side."What the..?" Cobalt muttered as Keegan chuckled to himself "Yeah my step Grams rock.. Hey! We want in! We can fuse!" He chortled before blurting out. "You know what.. We're warriors and we're going to fight the good fight and if we die.. We die for our love ones .. Am I right?" Keona proudly spoke as everyone nodded their heads and entered the ship. Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Northern Kai Aiken watched the ship took of into the skies as it headed for its long dark journey. "You think they'll make it old kai?" Kibito kair questioned as they watched the ship leave. "I'm just glad those jackasses are out of my hair.. And some might not make it back" old Kai replied as Aiken felt slightly sick to the stomach with worries. "Calm your self Aiken.. I believe in them, they just have to use their strategies at the precise moment to strike.. And they will" old kai said as he rested a hand onto Aiken's shoulder and giving it a sure squeeze. As months and months went by on the long journey to Absalon, nothing but just weeks were left to arriving to the dark saiyan's planet. "Xicor bring Kindra here I need her to help me decor this room" Queen Lilah said as Xicor nodded to his mother and turned heels to leave heading towards the dark halls of the palace. As the dark saiyan kaioshin god walked the dark halls and came up to the royal chamber's doors and entered the room. "Kindra.. Queen Lilah has requested you to be summoned" he said in his deep voice as Kindra walked out the restroom with a five month sized baby bump and a towel wrapped around her. "Alright baby I'll be out in a minute" she said as she walked towards a dresser and searched for her royal armor, Xicor eyed her with a desire to please his excitement as he walked towards her and reached a hand towards her butt giving it a firm squeeze. "Babe not now your mother needs me at this instance" Kindra said as the silver haired dark god wasn't going to take no for an answer. "She can wait a few.. Just let me have my satisfaction" he lightly growled as he untied his belt from his black gi and rubbed up against his mate. Kindra tried her best to ignore but feeling his strong battle skilled hands go over her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze was too hard to resist along with his body rubbing up and jerking against hers. Xicor finally gets his prize as Kindra unwrapped the towel from around her and proceeded into the mids of intimacy. Within a good 15 minute quicky, Xicor held onto Kindra for another few minutes before letting go. "Why do you always do that" she questioned as Xicor's silver eyes traveled continuously over his mate's curves. "Its that good enough that I don't want to let go.. Will that be a problem" he said harshly as Kindra looked back connecting her purple eyes with his and shook her head "No.. I was just curious.. But do you love me..?" She asked keeping her eyes peeled onto his as he cocked his head slightly to the right and glared at her in silence before looking away "It's something like that but don't let it go to your head.. My mother raised me to never care about nothing but oneself" he implied breaking the silence as Kindra nodded whilst putting on her royal battle wear and turning around to face him. "Well.. You can tell me you do, I'll be happy.. Besides I'll never tell anyone you do, just between us" she spoke softly as she reached to his lips and locked them with hers. His arms wrapped around her waist as he returned a languid kiss before pulling away and nuzzling her cheeks with his. As they both walked out of the royal chambers and towards the hall, Gaius runs out a room all sweaty. "How's training going for you champ" Kindra said as growned up Gaius walks up to her "It's tough but I'm doing ok.. How's my baby brother doing" he said leaning down to his mother's baby bump and pressing an ear against it to hear the unborn's sounds and kicks. "Oh he's doing fine ,right now he's killing me with hunger and I have to go see your grandmother" Kindra said patting her baby bump and tussling Gaius's mane as he chuckled at his mother's affection. Entering the throne's room as Queen Lilah sat patiently on her throne, Kindra and Xicor walked through the huge doors and up towards the throne. "Evening M'lady how can I assist you" Kindra respectfully spoke out as Lilah nodded before standing up. As Western Kaioshin Lilah was about to open her mouth to speak, a huge crash halted the meeting as Keegan and Cobalt busted through the Palace's ceiling and Regal budging in anxiously to save his love but when those white eyes laid on her perfectly well.. The time of planet Absalon's doomed hour was in. Confused and hurt, filled with a rage that rapidly reached to uncontrolled levels was about to erupt into a massively sever war. "K Kindra.." Was all Regal can say as nerves began to appear on his face and body whilst gritting brutal fangs in that blood rage. Keona sees this all is about to go to hell and jumps into the throne's room as she landed beside her sister. "Kindra.. Its me your big sister Keona.. We came to save you, come let's go" Keona tried pulling away with her sister but Kindra saw only a troubled person. A quick fist was launched onto Keona's right side of her face as she flew across the great throne's room "As I can recall I don't have a sister!" Kindra snarled as Raditz frowned at this exact situation he suffered back on Earth. "Look Kindra I know I've done something's in the past but you can cut that stupid act right now!" Roared the Alpha of a Fire Saiyans. Xicor stood beside Kindra holding back the urge to fight as his silver eyes glanced over to his mother and saw her nodded, a go for a bloody carnage has begun. Regal saw this opportunity happening for Xicor as he quickly launched right in front of the dark god and hurled a powerful heavy fist which knocked Xicor out of the throne's room and into another hall behind it. "Keona .. Kindra's been brainwashed ,you guys need to recalibrate her brain to this situation and fast!" Regal spoke as Keegan and Cobalt fused to fight off the mercenaries Lilah sent. "I hate these assholes so much ,if I worked harder I'd blow this shit hole to nothing" Nion said as she and Keona fought their way to getting to Kindra. "Freaking hell she's pregnant, how are we supposed to take her down?" Nion said blocking and evading kicks and fists thrown by kindra as they cornered her. "Like this.." Keona huffed as she leaped into the air and landed on top of Kindra's shoulder thus knocking her down flat on the ground. "That was risky for the baby but no damage was done.. Shit let's get out of here while we still can" Nion said as Keona held onto her sister on a full nelson and nion tying a band from her pants around Kindra's ankles. Meanwhile Keona and Nion escapes with kindra, Gaius comes out onto Kebalt who fended off the soldiers; he blindly whisper through speed making everything look around him moving in slow motion as he performed finger jabs on Kebalt's weak spots. As time returned to its normal state whilst dark saiyan soldiers fought Kebalt, he suddenly fell to his knees and wrapping both arms around his torso in sever pain. "Gah! What the fuck was that!" Kebalt snapped as he looked up and gawped at the splitting image of Ghoul before him. "Gaius? Help me I'm down I've been struck on my weak points" Kebalt urged as Gaius curled his lips "I'm the one who did that.. Now die you filthy bastards" Gaius growled raising a hand over Kebalt as a blue and gold stream of ki emitted and swirled from his arm and growing a ki ball on the palm of his hands as it shined against Kebalts face. "That's low especially coming from one who's in my bloodline" Kebalt groan as Gaius arched a brow at the word "Bloodline". The palace began to crumble as Xicor and Regal tore down onto each other. "I'll make you suffer your worse undesirable manner of death.. You fucking pussywhipped coward!" Roared Regal as Xicor began to power up. "You think you'll get Kindra back, oh that's rich because she was the toughest to brainwash and it'll be a lifetime for the lot of you to recalibrate her mind" Xicor shot back as he transformed into a much stronger form, matching white eyes with his opponent's and having spikier hair and horns. A wicked smirk raced across Xicor's face as a deadly thought crossed his mind. "You know Regal.. Kindra was the best female I've ever had.. She's so good and satisfying, every time we have sex its like the first time.. Super tight and wanting" He taunted as Regal's anger hit the boiling "That's it! You've draw the line!" Regal roared as he began powering up. This time planet Absalon is going to feel what slow death is. As Regal roared fiercely and gripping the top of his head in a overwhelming savage rage as a purple and white aurora emitted from his being, the grounds began to rock violently as lava soon rises to the ground. The planet was already showing sever damage and distress as Nion and Keona looked down from the air they hovered while holding a knocked out Kindra. "Oh shit Nion I think we got to get the hell out of this planet before its Vegeta-Sei's death all over again" Keona said as Nion kept her eyes peeled on her fused son "I know what you mean but I'll never part away from my son again, here you carry her I'll try to help Kebalt .. He's doing terribly and my grandson is going to kill him" Mother of Ghoul insisted as Keona nodded as she slung Kindra over her shoulders and headed right for the mountains where the ship sat secluded. A quick jab to the back bottom of the skull of Gaius was performed to knock him out as he fell limp to the ground. "Shit I thought I was doomed" Kebalt said in relief to see a familiar face "Don't thank me yet, we still have to seek your father.. But quickly ,take Gaius with you to the ship and keep them sedated until we're out of this dying planet" Nion said as Kebalt nodded whilst picking up Gaius and taking off to flight. As the blood rage clouded Regal's mind to a savage form, his body grew a thick black fur which was webbed with violet runes that traveled across his body and a mane that began to have glowing purple tips, his body bulged into a bigger build as he powered up viciously. Xicor began to have second thoughts about this clouding mine strategy which is about to back fire terribly. Regal began to settle his roaring as he raked his hands through his uniquely colored mane, his purple irises can be seen through the white eyes as the runes on his body glowed as well. It even scared Nion to see what a beast her son has turned into "I can only imagine what other abilities you have within that bloodline" she said to herself as she hovered several yards away from the fight but so amazingly distracted that she didn't sense someone behind her. As for saiyans they can't sense the power of a divine being, Lilah flew up to her silently as she was about to hurl a life threatening blow but Nature can help just as much as anyone else sometimes through battle. Nion felt the breeze blowing against her as she hovered but something was odd about the breeze being "blocked", just as Nion turned around curiously she gasped and swiftly evaded a deadly blow Lilah has missed. "Bitch you took my grandson away and my daughter inlaw .. You just fucked up doing that!" Nion huffed as Lilah let out a scoffing laugh "I did what I had to do you wretched freak.. It'll be hell when its time for you to try to clear Kindra's mind" Lilah shot back as she and Nion throw down fists and kicks. As the planet began to shatter slowly, a good number of pods were leaving the planet's surface. Nappa, Raditz and Turles worked together to blast some of the escaped pods they can breach. "Raditz , Nappa I think we should head back to the ship.. This planet's on the end of its rope! Turles alerted as the trio took off and headed back to the ship. As they arrived and ran inside Turles saw Keona, Keegan and Cobalt in the ship's bridge "Fire up the engines the planet is on it's way down!" Turles ordered as Keona glared at the dark skinned saiyan. "We're not leaving until everyone's on board.. I'll never leave an ally behind!" Keona growled as Turles growled back. "Alright you too this isn't the time for another battle.. We just wait this off" Cobalt said as Turles slapped a palm hand of his face "I'm an expert on destroying planets and this shit is done!" The dark skinned saiyan warrior continued as Keegan stepped up to him " We're not going.. Anywhere, just like this planet is suffering a slow death.. Would you like the same thing? Cause I can give it to you" he growled in a menacing tone as Turles curled his lip and kept quiet to himself. As Regal tore down onto Xicor, little was left for the dark god to fight back. Bloody and heavily damaged from the bone crushing blows, Xicor had a trump card left to perform. Fleeing away from the beast to regain a little strength and power to complete his battle was the ultimate mistake. "You can run.. But you can't hide.. Not from me" Regal darkly growled as he hovered before a brutally damaged Xicor whilst the planet showed a time laps of its death with dancing lava spewing into the distance behind him. Without warning Xicor fired a green corrosive blast that was easily evaded as Regal fired a dragon's breathe blast back at him. The powerful inferno knocked Xicor right into the lava river that lied beneath them as Regal hovered watching his body plunged into his fiery death. As he kept his eyes peeled on the lava river, Regal can hear voices under distress. Nion was still fighting Lilah just several yards away as he looked towards the sound , Lilah clipped Nion right in the face as she was sent hurling down towards the lava river below. "No!.." Regal yelled as he phased quickly from where he hovered and beneath Nion, catching her in the process. "Mother this is why I told you to stay home.. What if I wasn't there" Regal said as Nion shook her head "Well you are here and that's what counts" She said as Regal landed near a high rock and placed her down. Lilah saw this opportunity to flee , as she turned around to fly towards her escape route a purple spiral ki beam shot right through her back as it burst right through her chest and her body falling lifelessly into the lava river below. "Now can we leave?" Regal spoke as Nion nodded. As Regal escaped to the ship it was already hovering in the air to its leave, exiting the planet's fiery atmosphere; Regal flies out of the ship and holding his breath as he powered a quick Nova star blast and hurled it into the dying planet of Absalon before retreating back to the ship. "We've all made it back in one piece.. But where are we going to live now.. We were only staying temporarily on the Kaioshin's sacred planet.." Nion said as Regal stood over a slumbering Kindra "They both said she's was going to be hell to recalibrate.. Now how are we going to do this" Regal said as Cobalt gawped at a thought crossing his mind "We go back to the Kaioshins planet and have old kai recalibrate her with a spell.. But we have to keep her and Gaius sedated" Cobalt said as the frustrated situation soon simmered down. "That's a good idea.. Let's get this long journey back to temporary home" Keona said as she powered the engines increasing the speed of the ship's traveling. As the warriors returned back to their journey to Godking Sacred Kaioshin Planet Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Aiken jumped around happily celebrating on Regal and the rest's success on ending the dark saiyans race.. Or did they..


End file.
